I Want To Hold Your Hand
by eskie02
Summary: Keely Swanson just found out she going to make a movie about her number 1 band The Beatles. She is having a hard time finding perfect matches for the parts till she wishes on a star and somehow here in 2010 the real Beatles show up.
1. The Good News

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 1**

**Late Again**

**By Eskie02**

"Keeley get your ass in here," shouted a bald headed man whose face was beet red.

"Mr. Sizer," quick plause "she called and said she was running alittle late" said the man's secretary.

"Late again" the man said shaking his head before shouting "thanks Dolores."

I rushed out of the coffee shop almost running in to a man asking for (spare change) but I shook her head, 'Oh man Mr. Sizer going to kill me' thinking to myself. When I reached the office I couldn't help but noticed everyone was staring at me 'strange' I thought but just shrugged it off, right when I was about to settle down behind my desk I heard his voice.

"Miss Swanson can you come here?" shit I can hear the anger in his voice, "damn" I say under my breath and walk to his office.

"Look Mr. Sizer I'm.." but I was quickly cut off ''jerk'' I thought " I have a job for you Miss Swanson if you feel up to it?"

Something was telling me "no" but instead out came " Sure I love a good challenge,"

He gave that evil smile "Good" he simply said.

"Now Miss Swanson have you heard of The Beatles?" he asked.

I look at him "God yes who hasn't they're..."

"I know the worst rock and roll group ever," he said cutting me off again.

"That's not true they shaped rock and roll history in to what we know today," I said firmly.

He did not looked pleased at that " I really don't care about all this shit about boy bands," he paused "but Mr. Wagner wants to make a Beatles movie."

My face burning he just insulted my favorite band ever, "Wait what, did you just say he wants to make a movie about them?" I asked trying to hide my smile but I knew it was showing.

"Yes and I want you to find actors who can play the parts," he said.

"Wow really?" now I know my smile was huge.

"You seem to know alot about them, so yes." that being said he gave me the single to leave, after steping out of his office I jumped for joy my first big break here in Hollywood.

**Disclaimer: I only own Mr. Sizer, Keeley Swanson and Mr. Wagner... Please review tell me what you think...**

**BTW Keely falls for one of The Beatles help me choose please...t **


	2. An Old Friend

**I Want**

**To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 2:**

**An Old Friend**

Later that day I was still in shock that my boss would allow me to do a movie on the greatest rock band ever. This was going to hard finding people who looked like them, knowing me they had to be a perfect match.

'Ring'

'Ring'

" Hello?"

"Keely is that you?"

"Last time I checked," I answered.

"It's me Veronica," said the voice "wanna go get something to eat I'm starving?"

I thought about for a second before saying "Sure."

Veronica sounded very happy about my answer " Great" she said.

"Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"How about Bluto's," she said.

"Okay see ya there," I said.

"Oh god what I'm I doing I hate her,'' I thought to myself "I mean we (used to be) best firends in school before the back stabbing bitch stole the man I loved."

When I arrived at Bluto's I could see her in there thinking 'I'm so pretty I can get any man I want la,la,la.' I just shrugged it off and walk in knowing there's no going back I held my breath.

"Keely, oh my god!" she said in a loud annoying voice of hers.

"Veronica" I just said holding out my hand to shake hers but was taking into a hug.

"God it's been years," she said.

"Yes," I agreed.

"So how you been?" I asked

"Wonderful," she said before asking " do you notice anything different about me?"

I looked at her and noticed 'Oh god she had bigger breast' "No what?" I asked trying to avoid the answer.

She just swooshed her hand in the air and said " You silly girl I got new boobs, now I really am perfect."

I sat there holding my tounge I wanted so bad to call a bitch but had to shake it off because the cute waiter was coming over.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes I'll have the Chicken Parmesan," I said.

Then he turned towards Veronica "And you Miss," he asked

"Just a salad," she said " don't want to ruin my figure."

Now I felt sick how am I going to eat that in front of her.

"So Keely anything new?" she asked.

I looked up at her and replied " Yes as a matter of fact there is."

"What?" asked me.

"My boss Mr. Sizer wants me to find actors for a Beatles movie," I said happily.

She sat there stunned for a second "Who in there right minds would want to go see a movie about a bunch of old guys?" she asked.

"Well you see Veronica it's about when they first started out," I answered with a hint of anger in my voice.

"There's no need to get (bitchy) about it," she said.

Thay was it I threw my napkin down on the table and said " You know Veronica your the bitch," and walked out but not without my chicken.

I was still up set when I got home I ate my dinner and had to relax some how, I know I'll play my Beatles Rock Band that always helps me to relax.

Over the next few weeks I was having no luck with movie find people who could play The Beatles and if that wasn't bad enough my boss was rinding my ass about it.

"We start filming in a month," he said "and if you don't have anyone then I'm afraid I'll have to let you go."

My head was spinning when I got home that night for dinner I had a cup of tea "This job is driving me crazy" I said aloud.

I then went and got ready for bed. I looked out the wind and saw a beautiful star and thought about that movie I used to watch when I was a kid then started to sing " When you wish apon a star..." I could feel tears running down my checks "I wish the real Beatles could play the parts but I know two of them are dead and the other two are old ," I paused the finshed saying "please help me." Then I fell asleep not know what suprises tomorrow will bring...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles or Rock Band but a I have the game I still would like help on who she should fall for...Reviews are always welcome...**


	3. Surprise!

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 3**

**SURPRISE!**

"Morning luv," came a voice making my eyes shoot open and seeing a face so close to mine.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Nice set of pipes," said the voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" I quickly asked.

The man got a big smile on his face then said "Name is John Lennon."

My eye focused on him "Jesus you look just like him," I said.

John's face looked confused for a second then he said "Cause luv I am."

I just laughed then said "Yeah right your dead."

"Yes well you made a very special wish last night," came a voice from my door.

I looked over to Paul McCartney standing there leaning on my door frame, ' were my eye playing tricks on me?' I thought.

"You made a wish and that wish was to have us help you out," he said.

"I'd like to help this bird out if you know what I mean?" John said batting his eye lashes playfully.

"Ugh! No thank you," I said.

John got a rejected look on his face then hoped off my bed and went ove to Paul "Your turn Paulie," he said.

Paul just rolled his eyes then stepped closer to me and asked if he could sit on the edge of my bed, I nodded.

"You see..."

"Oh it's Keely," I said.

"Keely we were sent here from our time to come help you I guess," he said.

I looked at him "What do you mean you guess?" I asked.

"We thought that bloke was joking when he said he could send us to the future," piped up John.

"Anyway he said you need our help and that was the key to get back home or something like that," said Paul.

My mind was spinning was I still dreaming "Pinch me," I blurted out and with that Paul reached over and did just that.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

He blushed "You said pinch you."

"Yeah but I did not really mean it," I answered.

I looked over at the clock "Shit!" I said "I'm late for work."

"Please will you two step out I need to get dressed?" I asked.

"Oh sure," said Paul and left but came back and grabed John " come on," he said pulling him away.

"But Paulie it's not fair..." I could hear John saying as Paul continued to drag his friend.

'Boys' I thought, then went to my closet "Ah! perfect" I said as I pulled out my everyday blue dress, which came right below the knee and was not cut to low. I combed my hair and pulled it back in to a tight ponytail and done time for breakfast.

When I waled out into my kitchen I saw John looking in my cabinets "What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked "Well luv the lads and I are hungry," he said pointing towards my livingroom and more surprises George and Ringo were standing there.

"Oh okay here," I handed them each a breakfast bar.

"This is it?" asked George.

"Hey it's good for you," quickly said.

"It's not really that bad ," chirped Paul.

"So do you need are help?" asked Ringo.

I looked at him wow his eyes were a beautiful color blue "I'm head of casting for the new Beatles movie," I said.

"Really why are you making a movie about us?" asked George.

"Because you guys are in my opinion the best rock band ever." I simply said.

The looked pleased with this answer and in good time because I was running late again. On my way to work with the guys everyone was looking at them "Everyone in the future dresses wierd," I heard John say and the others just laughed.

"Well here we are Grand Central," I said as I a parked my suv " Come on" I motioned for them to come with me.

"There you are Miss Swanson," came Mr. Sizer's voice.

I turned to see him coming up behind me "Mr. Sizer look I found people who could play The Beatles," I said in my sweet voice.

Mr. Sizer turned and looked at them " The movie is off," he said and pushed past me.

My heart sunk when the said that...

**Disclaimer: I only own Keeley and Mr. Sizer...Reviews are welcome and I starting to think love triangle between John and someone who? please help :)**


	4. It Starts

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 4**

**It Starts**

Ringo came over and placed his hand on my shoulder and said " You have to fight for it luv." With that said I found myself marching towards Mr. Sizer's office.

"Why is the movie off?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a evil grin on his face and started to laugh "I knew I could count on you."

"Huh?" I was very confused now.

"You found perfect matches and you just proved to me that you want this," he said giving me a thumbs up "good job Miss Swanson."

I was speechless and he could see that " We start filming next week, now you can take the rest of the week off because the way I figure it this project will make money."

When I stepped out of his office I could feel them all staring at me "Well?" asked George.

"Movies back on." I said grinning.

"That's great," they all said in univision and before rushing over to pat me on the back, but was scooped in to a hug by John and Paul at the same time being between two Beatles was strange but it felt good.

"Well what are we going to do now" asked George.

"How about I buy you guys a 'real breakfast'," I said.

John looked at me simling "Sounds great luv," he said .

"Great what do you want?" I asked them gosh they all looked so cute thinking like that.

"Um... Keely can we get some scrambled eggs," asked Paul acting shy.

I looked at him for a second then said " Sure," what was wong with him was he acting shy this was Paul McCartney he is not a shy person from what I read.

John grad my hand "Come on miss," he teased.

On the way to the resturant Ringo looked like something was puzzling him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and said with a small smile "How come you don't cook luv?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Because Rings I can burn anything if that's even possible," I stopped I could see the all wanted to laugh " I swear if I look at somthing poof it burns."

That did they all bursted out laughing "Imagine we get stuck with the one bird who can't cook," smirked John.

Paul looked at him and "Don't call her bird John."

I could feel my cheeks getting warm "Oh sorry Paulie." John mocked as Paul put his head down when I looked ove at him.

After breakfast we all went back to my apartment "I have something I think you guys will like," I said happily.

"What?"

"It's a surprise," I called.

"We love surprises." said George with a smile spreading accross his face.

"Okay read," I yelled.

"Wow!" they all said at the same time.

I had my rock band set up drums, 2 guitars and three microphones with stands.

"What's this" asked Ringo pointing towards my drums but I knew he could easlily guess what it was.

"I think you already know," I teased "It's my favorite video game in the whole world."

"Really why's that?" asked John.

I sighed and turned it on "The Beatles Rock Band," read Paul and he smiled.

"Do you guys just want to just stand there and look at it ot play it?" I playfully asked.

"Play!" came another univison.

In less then a half hour we all jamming out to their tunes I felt weird having them there in my apartment playing a game about themselves. I loved sitting there watching them they were all very cute.

John turned to me "Your turn to sing luv."

I shrugged got up and walked towards the mic and belted out "Well Shake it up baby now...

We went on for hours by the time I was done my throat hurt "Your not bad," said John.

"Thanks," I said.

We went out for dinner at some new resturant accross the street it was great I was having alot of fun but in my heart I knew it would have to come to an end.

"So Paul how come you been quiet?" I asked him placing my hand on top of his, I saw his cheeks flash pink.

Are you feeling okay Paulie?" piped up John.

"I fine," said Paul glaring at John.

Ring quickly change the subject "So when do we start the movie?"

"Oh right I completely forgot next week." I answered.

**John's POV:**

What's with Paulie can't he take a joke anymore? This Keely she's kinda pretty perfect hair, perfect teeth and favorite perfect body.

I said before she's not bad for a bird in fact I thing I can love he.

**Paul's POV: **

Why is John looking at her like that has he no respect for woman? I should talk I mean look how many I've had but Keely is different she's beautiful I wouldn;t want just a one night stand with her she's just to good for that.

**Keely's POV:**

Why is Paul acting weird around me?

Does he like me probably not so why worry about it?

John's an ass he keeps teasing him but that's makes hime sexy.

**Ringo and George's POV:**

The awkward silance wonder what ever one is thinking?

**Disclaimer: I only own MR. Sizer and Keely love triangle between John and Paul who should win opinions please... Reviews always welcomed but not required, will no be updating tomorrow it's my birthday so hope you enjoy my story...Thanks...  
:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 5**

My week off went by fast It was already Monday and we had to go to the studio to pick up the scripts. I got out of bed got dressed and walked over to my spare bedroom and the door gently, I giggled to myself at the sight of them all crowded in the small room.

"Come on boys time to get up" I said.

"Ten more minutes mummy." sighed Ringo.

I shook my head and walked to the kitchen 'maybe I should try to make them something' I thought and walked over to my cabinets and pulled out pancake flour.

"What's that smell?" came John's voice.

I looked up to see him coming out of the room with the other three in toe.

"Made you guys some breakfast just a little dark." I said looking down at the extra dark brown pancakes. They all looked at them "I'll say alittle dark," joked Ringo.

"Looks great," said Paul who was smiling at me and I swear he gave me a fast wink, 'wow he's in a better mood today' I quickly thought.

"Thanks." I answered.

"No thank you," he said.

John had a frown on his face but Paul glared at him so he sat down and started to eat without protest. George and Ring just shrugged their shoulders amd sat dow as well. We ate in silence for awhile then Paul got up washed off his plate.

"That was good thanks luv." he said kissing me on top of my head I felt my cheeks turn hot, seeing him do that John quickly did the samething but kissed my cheek instead.

"Your welcome," I said trying to hide my smile.

We went and picked up the scripts from the studio "Wow!" yelled George I looked up and saw replicas of their instruments.

Mr. Sizer came up "Well boys you can take them home to practice with but note this if one of you break something it comes out of your pay," then he turned to me and asked "where are we delivering these?"

"Um.. Well Mr. Sizer they're staying in my extra room." I said.

"I see," he said rubbing his chin "how would you guys like your own penthouse just till you finsh the movie?"

"Oh boy could we," said John making a weird face by srunching his nose and rolling his eyes causing me to giggle.

"Any requests?" he asked.

"Yeah sound proof," I said.

"And by Keely," added Paul, I looked back at him and smiled and he even smiled back at me.

Lunch time was spent at a small cafe' close to the studio where we had finger sandwiches and they were tasty.

"So lassy what do you like to do for fun?" asked John.

"I live a very boring life." I answered causing them all to frown.

"Well that's no fun!" exclaimed Ringo.

"He's right you know," piped up George.

I sighed and said "I know but I'm very busy right now."

"You should never be to busy for a bit of fun," smiled Paul.

"Well maybe when you guys are settled in we can go out all of us," I said.

"Sounds like a date," teased John.

Early the next morning and I mean early I was awoken by a knock at my door " Comein," I said still half asleep so it slurred together, the door opened and it was Paul.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Ringo's at it again."

"Huh?"

"I mean snoring rather loudly I might add."

I let out a small laugh " You can't sleep."

"No it's driving me crazy can I just stay in here?"

"What about the others," I asked.

"They stole the livingroom."

"Okay you can stay," I said " but one occasion."

"What's that?" he asked.

I tossed him some pillows and a blanket " You get the floor."

"Better then being in there with him," he laughed.

I fell asleep for what seemed like seconds when my alarm went off 'time to get up' I thought, as I was getting out of bed I had forgotten that Paul was in there because the next thing I knew I tripped and landed right on top of him.

"Oh shit sorry Paul," I said suddenly fully awake.

"Wow what awake up," he joked.

My face turned red "sorry again."

"It's okay luv but I have a new nickname for you, if you don't mind?"

"What?" I asked.

He smiled and simply said "Peach."

"Oh really why Peach?" I asked.

"Cause your cheeks flash that color ever now and then," he said touching my cheek.

'God his hands are soft' I thought.

Alittle later we ate my breakfast bars and went to go meet Mr. Sizer.

"I found you guys a place to stay," he said

"Where?" quickly asked Paul.

"Calm down Macca," said John.

"Here," said Mr. Sizer giving them a piece of paper with the address on it and bid them goodbye.

I walked over and John handed me the address "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"What?" they all said.

"That's my building just on floor above me the Penthouse Suite," I answered with a huge smile.

John used this moment to come over and kiss me fast on my lips leaving me speechless and the others in shock and Paul looked crushed.

"Let's go see where we're going to be stayin," Ringo said looking at John and then at Paul and just shook his head.

**Disclaimer :**** I know I have some typos but I will get around to fixing them so who will she choose Paulie or Johnny. I only own Keely and Mr. Sizer... Please review tell me what you think...**


	6. Lights, Camera and Action!

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 6**

**Lights, Camera and Action!**

"Not bad 'ey lads?" said John as we walked in to their new place, I felt sad they would not be staying with me.

"You can come over anytime you want Peach," smiled Paul.

I smiled back and said "Sounds great."

"Maybe we'll have you over for breakfast sometime." joked Ringo causing the to laugh.

"Ever man for himself to choose rooms," blurted out John already rushing towards the bedrooms.

"No fair you cheated," shouted George running after him followed by Ringo.

I shook my head "Can they act any younger?" I asked Paul who in return smiled a sweet smile.

"Better go find a room," he said and off he went.

10 minutes later they came back and each wanted to show me his room so I went. The first was George's and his was about the size of mine. Next was John's his was slightly bigger then George's.

"Come see mine luv," said Ringo with a huge smile acrossed his face, as I walked in "Wow!" I exclaimed he had somehow gotten the biggest room about half the size of me whole apartment.

"Fit for a king," I teased.

Paul's room was last it was about the same size of John's but it had a beautiful view "I love it," I said.

For some reason I could never imagine myself yelling "ACTION ! " So I was really excited about it as I got ready that morning, I put on a nice pair of jeans and a tight fitting baby fit t-shirt. The guys had already been picked up to go to the studio so when I arrived I was hugged by them all

"How did you guys sleep last night?" I asked.

"Wonderful," each one said.

"You look nice," Paul said shyly causing me to blush "thanks," I replied.

"Yes you look very pretty," added John using this as an excuse to wrap his arms around me and hold me close very close in fact. My face turn a bright red and made him let me go of me, Paul was glaring at John but I think John liked it when he did that.

"Ah! There you guys are," said some strange man.

"Who are you ?" I asked.

"Name's Stan the director of this movie," he answeared.

"What? No Mr. Sizer hired me to do this movie," I said stomping my foot down.

He just shook his head "Look lady talk it over with him," he said and motioned the guys to keep moving.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Paul but was quickly pulled away by some woman for make up.

I marched right up to Me. Sizer's office "WHAT THE HELL !" I yelled.

"What's wrong Miss Swanson?" He asked.

"Oh you know what's wrong you told me The Beatles movie was mine," I answered breathing hard.

" About that I wanted some with experience," he simply said.

"Well how am I supposed to get experience when you never give me a chance?" I asked.

"Sorry love that's Hollywood have a good day."

I told them about what had happened about me being replaced, "That's not very nice," said Ringo coming over to sit by me.

"It's going to okay Peach," explained Paul.

I nodded and looked at my watch "It's getting late boys gotta go," I said walking towards the door.

"Night!" came their univision.

John turned to Paul "Why do you call her Peach?" he asked.

"Dunno," Paul shrugged.

"Oh I think you do Macca," said John with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Shove off !" exclaimed Paul and started to go towards him room.

"What's the matter St. Paulie jealous?" mocked John.

Paul could feel his face starting to burn "Jealous of what?"

John's smirk disapeared "That's it Macca." he said and walked over and gave Paul a big shove causing him to almost fall, so Paul pushed back.

George and Ringo rushed over and grabbed each one "Stop it the both of you," said George in a calm voice.

"Yeah," agreed Ringo.

"Fine I'm off to bed," said Paul.

"Night Macca" called John in his mocking voice.

Later that night I was going to get ready for bed when ' Knock, Knock' at my door 'Who can that be' I quickly asked myself. As I walked towards the door I was secretly hoping it was Paul but to my surprise it John.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You sounded really upset 'bout what happened today at the studio that's all," he said giving me a devilish smile.

"I still am very upset but what am I going to about it?" I asked.

"Do you have any eggs?"

"Why?" I asked confused now.

"Cause luv we're going to go have some fun," he answeared and went for my refrigerator and grabbed them "Let's go."

Where does he live?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well let's go find out shall we?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Fun,' was all he said.

It tooks about 15 minutes to look up his name on the wonderful thing called the internet "Billiant!" he exclaimed. So off I went on this adventure with John which my head was saying 'No' but I went anyways. When we arrived at Stan's house John got an egg and chucked towards his shinny Lamborghini Murcielago and then turn to me and "Your turn luv."

"What I'm not doing that," I said firmly.

"Come on it's fun," he said trying to convince me.

"Fine one egg," I said, I could say not to his eyes. So I threw one egg and it doubled and so on till we were out of eggs all in good time to because Stans lights flashed on.

John grabbed me and started to run we stopped running about a block and a half away we both broke down laughing.

"God that felt good!" I exclaimed.

"Told you," he teased

We walked back to the apartment building John walked me to my door.

"Night luv," he said.

Just when I wa about to say goodnight back he kissed me not a peck but an actual kiss then stepped back and said 'Night' again.

Little did I know someone else had seen that kiss, Paul sighed and hung his head it felt like his heart was ripped right out of his chest. 'John's an ass' he thought as he laid in his bed ' he only wants her because he knows I like her' those were his last thoughts before falling asleep.

**Disclaimer: Keely, Sizer and Stan I own. Reviews are welcomed tell me how's it coming along. Who will she choose? Who do you think she should choose? **


	7. A Day Off

**I Want To Hod Your Hand**

**Chapter 7**

**A Day Off**

Over the next few days I was still very hurt and angry at Mr. Sizer for giving my job to Stan and to top it off I was avoiding John as much as possible...

"Hey Paulie how do you want your eggs scrambled?" asked John.

Paul just shook his head "Don't you think you scrambled enough eggs?"

John shot him a pissed look "What's that supposed to mean?"

Knock, Knock.. Ringo rushed over to answer the door "Ello luv," he said kissing me on my cheek.

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"Um..."

I shook my head " I thought so, listen guys the fair is in town wanna go?"

"Can we?" asked George.

"It would be great doing something fun," added Ringo.

"Let's go it's about an hour drive from the city," I said.

10 minutes later four Beatles were dressed in jeans and t-shirts and ready to go. Along the way I stopped at a house "Hope you boys don't mind I invited my friend?" I said, they shook their heads "no not at all." I walked up to the door and came back with my friend.

"Everyone this Jessica, Jessica The Beatles," I said.

"Lo," they all said.

She blushed and got in the car, I looked at them and lipped 'she's shy' they understood and nodded. Everyone seemed to be getting restless when alas we were there, I looked in my mirror and saw their eyes light up. I parked the car and we got out, now I was determined to spend the day with Paul I felt bad he wasn't looking at me for some reason 'Wonder if he saw John and me that night' I asked myelf.

"Let's split up," I quickly suggested.

Jessica looked at me "Why?" she asked.

" Because I think you and George should go on rides together it could be fun," I winked I knew he was her favorite and she thought he was fab.

"Yeah fun," said George quickly grabbing her hand and off they went.

I turned towards John and Ringo "You two are teamed up and that just leaves Paul and me," I said.

"But..." John was about to protest but Ringo said " Oh come on Johnny let it be."

John walked away with him but did not looked pleased, Ringo looked back at me and gave me a wink.

"Why did you do that?" asked Paul "I know you wanted to spend time with him."

I looked at him and said "What no I want to be with you today."

Off we went to have some well deserved fun.

**Paul and me...**

"What do you wanna go on first huh Peach?" he asked.

I looked around and saw A Haunted Mansion "That," I said pointing at it.

"Okay your call," he said pulling me towards it.

We stood in line for what seemed like 20 minutes and listened to everyone who came out saying "that was freakin' scary as hell." I looked at Paul and we giggled I mean how bad can it be. Finally it was our turn and as soon as the car started we were greeted with a loud scream and a zombie who looked so real I just had reach out and touch it but instead it grabbed my hand I let out a loud scream and threw my arms around Paul and covered my face in his side. I kept looking up but every image was more frightening then the last so I squeezed him tighter and he put his arms around me to comfort me "It's okay," he softly in my ear. Next we went on the Round Up followed by The Spider and were waiting to go on the bumper cars when John and Ringo showed up.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Ringo.

"No," we both said together.

Bumper cars were a blast I kept getting bumped by the same three so I bumped back, we laughed so hard as we ambushed Ringo causing him to spin. When the rife was John saw the the haunted house ride and said "Come on Rings," and pulled Ringo towards it.

15 rides later I wanted a break so we walked to the resting area and we both got a Pepsi and sat down.

"Are you having fun?" he asked placing his hand on top of mine I felt my heart start to beat alittle faster.

"Yes," I breathed.

He smiled "Good I am to."

I looked up and saw a dance tent "Come on," I said pulling with me.

When we walked in they were playing Breathe by Faith Hill "Dance with me Paulie," I said.

He looked nervous but pulled me out on the dance floor and started to dance slowly.

xoxoxo

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've

Never been this swept away

xoxoxo

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe

xoxoxo

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe...

xoxoxo

I laid my head in his chest as we danced I could hear his heart beating he placed his head on top of mine I never wanted it to end.

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

I'm closer than I've ever felt before

And I know

And you know

There's no need for words right now

xoxoxo

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe...

xoxoxo

He spun me and I was feeling things I never felt before 'was I falling for him' I asked myself and we went back to the position we had before.

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

xoxoxo

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way...

xoxoxox

As it ended he bent down to kiss me our lips almost touched when we heard John's saying "There you guys are" and the tender moment was gone so Paul let me go.

I looked at John and thought 'Dammit you had to ruin it.' "Let's something to eat," he said.

"Fine," I sighed and walked out in front.

John turned to Paul and asked with fire in his eyes "What the hell do you think your doing Macca?"

"We were just dancing," Paul replied.

"Didn't look that way remember she's mine," he said pushing past Paul to rush up to be by me.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" asked Ringo placing a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"It's hard," he repailed.

After we ate John would not let me be alone with Paul as we went back to the dance tent, Paul walked over to the band and asked them something and they nodded. I watched him get up on stage "What's he doing?" I asked.

John just shrugged " Dunno."

Then the music started to play and I knew what song it was...

I've just seen a face,

I can't forget the time or place

That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me

And I want all the world to see we've met

Na na na na na na

xoxoxo

Had it been another day

I might have looked the other way

But I had never been aware

And as it is I dream of her tonight

Na na na na na na

xoxoxo

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me back again

I have never known

The likes of this, I've been alone

And I have missed things and kept out of sight

But other girls were never quite like this

Na na na na na na

xoxoxo

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me back again

I've just seen a face

I can t forget the time or place

And we'd just met, she's just the girl for me

And I want all the world to see we've met

Na na na na na na

xoxoxo

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me back again...

Tears were in my eyes I was speechless and as he hopped off the stage I broke free from John and rushed to him and threw my arms around him.

**Authors Notes: I know it's a long chapter but it had to be done and reviews are always welcomed hoped you liked it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I only own Keely and Jessica btw wonder what happened to George and Jessica oh well they must be having too much fun. **


	8. The Fight

**I Want To hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 8**

**The Fight**

On the way home John was pissed you could tell he would not speak to anyone. Jessica insisted on sitting in the back so Paul could sit by me instead John, but I knew better she wanted to sit by George. I hated a silent ride home so I turned on the radio and just my luck 'Can't By Me Love' came on.

"Great that's all we need another song from St. Paulie," he snapped .

"Fine I'll change it," I shot back, I don't know why he was so pissed it's like we did anything wrong.

So I changed it and put 'Relax' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood and Ringo started nodded his head to the beat, we all laughed even John got a small smile.

"Be careful Rings it fits you," he joked, we all laughed again.

()()()()()()()()()()()

I dropped Jessica off and George walked her to her door and I saw him kiss her on her cheek. They waved goodbye and off we went home.

.

We said our goodnights at the elevator hugged each one, I could tell John was still upset "Night," I said as I walked off the elevator and towards my apartment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

When The Beatles got inside their apartment all hell broke loose..

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" shouted John getting right up in Paul's face.

Ringo and George got ready to pull John away before he shouted at them "YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Look John don't you think your over reacting?" asked Paul calmly.

John blinked his eyes and smiled "Over reacting huh?" And brought back his fist and punched him right on in the nose.

Paul grabbed his nose he could feel the blood and that was it before George and Ringo knew it their two best mates were rolling around on the ground like school boys punching each other.

"Stop it!" yelled Ringo.

"Yeah you guys are best mates," added George

"You don't need her you have Cyn!" shouted Paul pushing John off.

"So what I like this bird better!" John shouted back.

Paul punched John right in the face "I told you not to call her a bird anymore, she does have a name!"

Finally George and Ringo manged to pull the apart both of them had bloody noses and lips.

"Hope you guys are happy with yourselves!" yelled George and ran to his room and slammed his door.

**George's POV:**

Why do that have to fight it upsets me they're like my brothers I love them in that way and it hurts me to see them like that.

I remembered Jessica gave me her number I called it.

"Hello?" came her beautiful voice.

"Jessica it's me George," I said.

"Hi," she said ever so sweetly.

We talked it helped calm me down.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}}{{}}{}{}}{}{

Ringo was still out there in the middle of John and Paul.

"Come lads why do you act like this?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired of him thinking he's better then me," said John pointing at Paul.

"I never said I was better..." but was cut off.

"Shut up!" snaped John "I hate you!"

Ringo looked shocked "hate is a such a strong word," he said.

"You stay far away from her," he shot to Paul and with that walked to his room and slammed his door.

"I'm sorry Paul," said Ringo.

"For what?" he asked.

"I told you to tell he her about how you felt," sighed Ringo.

Paul smiled "Don't beat yourself up Ringo he'll get over it."

"Suppose," shurgged Ringo and he said good night to Paul.

{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ringo told me not come over for a few days I said"Okay," I called Mr. Sizer and asked how come the movie was on hold.

"We need a bigger budget should be back on in about a week," he said.

I was bored then I remembered I told them we could go out when we first met so I called.

"Ello?'

"Ringo? I asked.

"Aye," he said.

"Do you guys want to go out tonight?"

"Sure luv," he answered.

"Great see you later," I said.

As Ringo hung up the phone Paul asked "Who was it?"

"Keely she wants to take us out tonight," he replied.

"I can't go out tonight," said George.

"Why not?" asked Paul.

"Got another date with Jessica," he replied.

John was avoiding Paul and the other way around but was happy to go out.

**Disclaimer" I own Keely, Sizer and Jessica. Reviews are always welcomed. Tell me how am I doing?**


	9. If I Fell

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 9**

**If I Fell **

That afternoon Jessica and I spent shopping for our outfits, well I she mostly was shopping for an outfit.

"How about this on?" she asked holding a pretty red dress.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Good so do I," she happily amd went to try it on.

I sighed and walked over to look at some shoes, when Jessica returned she was smiling.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I looked at her "What?"

"You know you want to wear somthing sexy for him." she said.

I blushed "Who?" I asked.

"For Paul," she teased.

"It's not like that we're just friends," I said firmly.

"Okay sure," she again teased and started looking at more clothes.

"What are doing?" I asked.

"Finding something for you as a thank you for George," she said.

"You don't have to that," I smiled.

"Ah, here we go," she said placing a short black dress in front of me.

"Your crazy I'm not wearing that," I protested.

"Come on," she begged.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Later:**

"Are you lads ready" yelled Ringo.

"I am," said George walking old of his room.

"You look very pretty" teased John who also coming out of his room fixing his shirt.

Paul was last to walk out of his room and noticed they all had the same outfits on only different colors. He had blue, John had green, Ringo navy blue and George had red on.

'Knock, knock'

Ringo opened the door and his mouth fell open.

George quickly "What's worng Ring..." but was cut off when Jessica walked in wearing her new dress but they were mor surprised when I walked in, everyone of theirs mouths opened. I had on my new black dress which came just above the knees, my hir slightly up as the rest fell over my shoulders and high boots that zipped almost to my knees.

"You look beauitful," gasped Ringo cause John and Paul were still speechless.

I blushed and thanked him "Who's ready for some fun?" I asked.

John rushed over and grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out but I stood firm "What are you doin?" I asked.

"Holding your hand." he anwsered.

"Don't forget pulling," added Ringo but shot out the door when John turned towards him.

"Well I want to hold Paul's hand as well," I said to John and walked over grabbing Paul's hand then back over to grab John's.

George and Jessica went to another club then us, we were going to a club about four blocks away. "Club Mez," read Ringo.

"Welcome to Club Mez," said the door man and in we went. John let go of my hand and and 'towards the bar he goes' I thought and shook my head.

"Hello and welcome tonight is Lady GaGa night," said the DJ " which means for the next half hour we will pick someone to one of her songs."

"Oh god," I said.

Paul looked at me and smiled "What's wrong?' he asked.

I pointed towards the stage, I could tell he couldn't see what I was pointing at. "Her," I said.

"Who?"

"Veronica," I simply said and turned to him "hide me."

"Keely is that you?" came her voice.

I tried my best to look surprised "Veronica!" I exclaimed putting on my best fake smile.

She looked at me then at Paul "Who's this?" she asked in flirting way.

Paul looked from her to me "James," he said holding out his hand for to shake.

"I'm sure Keely has told you alot about me," she said tossing her hair around.

"No not really," said Paul giving her a quick nod then turned to me and asked "Want something to drink luv?"

"Sure," I replied

"What?"

"Ah Bahama Mama," I said winking at him. He nodded and walked over to the bar, I turned to Veronica.

"So Veronica what brings you here?" I asked.

She shrugged "Well believe or not "I'm here with Stephen,"

"Stephen's here?" I asked, I could my breathing go harder.

"Yes he's right over there," she pointing at the man who I was in love with before she took him away.

She was about to say something else but I cut her off because Ringo was calling me over "Gotta go," I simply said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He was smiling "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure," I said then I heard it 'Relax'. I shook my head "Ringo," I sighed.

"Can't help it luv," he said pulling me out to the dance floor. He showed me his moves, we bounced to the beat. Paul returned with our drinks in hand "Thanks," I said kissing him on his cheek and he returned my wink from before I smiled.

"Ladies and gentle men whoever the spot light shines on will be our GaGa singer for song," the dj said.

"I would hate to do that," I said when just my luck the light shined on me. Ringo and Paul held back there laughs well maybe not so much Ringo.

"Congrats you are our lucky person tonight," I looked up and saw the dj right beside me "know any GaGa songs?" he asked.

"Just one," I said holding up my one finger.

"Which is that?" he asked.

"Paparazzi," I replied.

"That's great," he said pulling my to the stage "what's your name?"

"Keely"

"Ladies and gentle men here's Keely singing Paparazzi," with that he was gone and the music started I could feel my legs shaking.

{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out

Got my flash on, it's true

Need that picture of you

It so magical, we'd be so fantastical

**xoxoxoxox**

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous

Not sure what it means

But this photo of us it don't have a price

Ready for those flashing light

'Cause you know that baby, I

**xoxoxoxox**

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be

Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

**xoxoxoxo**

I'll be your girl backstage at your show

Velvet ropes and guitars

Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets

Eyeliner and cigarettes

**xoxoxoxo**

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn

My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry

It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie

Cause you know that baby, I

**xoxoxoxo**

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be

Your papa, paparazzi

**xoxoxoxo**

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me

Papa, paparazzi...

I got off the stage and walked back over to Paul and Ringo whoes month had dropped "thanks" I said cooly as took my drink from Ringo and closed his mouth.

"Why did you tell us you could sing like that?" he asked.

"What you mean tossing my hair around like this?" I asked as I did it.

"Ha ha very funny," he said.

"Wanna dance Peach?" Paul asked holding out his hand I smiled and nodded but just as I was about to take John rushed over and pulled me out to dance floor.

"Can't have Paulie having all the fun," he said frowning, the music started 'great another GaGa song I thought this one even worst. As 'Bad Romance' stared to play John made me move with him, he held my hips I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"John are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he he said that I culd feel his hands moving from hips to my legs as he tried to place one under my skirt, "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

"Come on luv I know you want me," he said bending down and kissing hard. I quickly pushed him away and 'SLAP' right across his face and ran out of the club almost in tears. 'How could he he was drunk' I thought and I could not hold my tears back any more. I stood there crying when a apir of arms wrapped around and pulled me into a hug. He bent down and whispered in my ear "Don't cry," looked up and saw Paul.

"Oh Paul why did he do that?" I asked.

"Because he wasn't thinking straight," he replied.

I was starting to feel better after hugging Paul my smile returned "Tag your it," I said running away.

"What?" he laughed.

"You can't get me," I teased and it worked 'cause he started to chase me.

I know it wasn't the smartest thing to run in my heels just when I got to the park one of my heels broke and down I went.

"Shit! Are you alright?" he asked running over to me.

"Yes I think so," I replied "but my ankle hurts."

"Say no more," he said and picked me up and took me home.

Back at my apartment I took off my boots "Wow there goes $150 dollars down the drain" I joked.

He smiled and asked "You sure your alright?"

"Yes"

He came over and sat beside me on the couch, I looked at him and thought to myself 'he's so sweet'

"Paul" I said.

He looked at me "hmm?"

I placed my hands on his face and whispered "Where have you been all my life?" in his ear, and I kissed him and he kissed me back with such passion...

**Authors Notes: Hope you are enjoying my story tell me what you think? ;) I'm havin fun doing this story. Hope you didn't mind it being a long chapter.**


	10. We Can Work It Out xoRewritexo

**I Want To Hold You Hand**

**Chapter 10**

**We Can Work it Out**

**A/N Chapter 10 rewrite enjoy:)**

I woke up the next morning and quickly looked around to see if Paul was still there. My heart sank when I saw he was gone, ' Great' I thought 'he used me' "how could I be so stupid?" I said out loud. Then my bedroom door opened up and in came Paul smiling "Ah, good you up Peach," he said hopping onto the bed beside me and giving me a good morning kiss on lips.

"Why?' I asked gently pulling away from his sweet kiss.

"Because luv I going to show you how to make not so dark pancakes," he joked.

I laughed and got out of bed and followed him to my kitchen where he already had everthing laid out.

"Okay first you add the flour," he said.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes "I know," I answered as I went to pur the flour I must have pour too much cause 'poof' my front of my shirt had flour all over it "Shit!" I breathed. Paul looked over at me and started to laugh.

"Oh yeah McCartney," I said and threw some at him.

"Hey!" he laughed and did it back to me and so we started a flour fight, then he started to chase me I screamed playfully "You stay away from me!"

"Got ya," he said grabbing me and lifting me up,

"Put me down," I protested

"Sorry I can't hear you," he joked.

"I said put me down," I laughed

"Oh down," he said dropping me onto my couch. I quickly sat up grabbed and pulled him down and kissed him.

"WHAT F*** IS GOING ON HERE!"

We both jusmed looked towards the door and saw John standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, he looked pissed

"John why don't you just leave," I insisted

I could feel the air in my apartment go cold as he stood there glaring at us his chest heaving up and down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" he yelled causing me to jump.

Paul could see I was scared so he used this moment to be my hero "she said get," he said trying to reason with him.

I grabbed for Paul's arm "Paul it's okay," I tried to say but was quickly cut off "I see how it is I just mess up once and you go and do this!" he said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't play dumb with me!" he spat "you two f***** each other."

My mouth fell open I got up off my couch and smacked him right across the face and the next thing I knew he punched me right in my face causing me to fall backwards, when I hit the ground I looked up and saw John and Paul rolling on the ground.

"Stop it! " I cried but they did not listen.

"You only wanted one thing!" yelled Paul.

"Oh how is that different then?" John spat back.

"You have Cyn!"

"Yeah and you Jane!"

I had forgotten that Paul's girlfriend was Jane how could I be so stupid. Paul punched John in the face "that's for last time," he said then turned and walked over to me who was still on the floor and held out his hand and I accepted "are you okay Peach?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine,"

John wiped the blood on face "F*** you Macca and your little girlfriend, too," he said walking towards the door then turned back and asked "but what are you going to do when we have to leave and your bird can't come?"

"Goddammit..." Paul started to say but I placed a finger on his lips for him to stop, seeing that Paul was done arguing John stomped off. I turned to Paul tears filled my eyes 'what as I going to do when he had to leave?' I asked myself.

"Shh... it's okay luv," he whispered then started to sing

Try to see it my way,

Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?

While you see it your way,

Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.

**xoxox **I smiled and sang harmonies with him.

We can work it out,

We can work it out.

**xoxox**

Think of what you're saying.

You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right.

Think of what I'm saying,

We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.

**xoxox**

We can work it out,

We can work it out.

**xoxox**

Life is very short, and there's no time

For fussing and fighting, my friend.

I have always thought that it's a crime,

So I will ask you once again.

**xoxox**

Try to see it my way,

Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.

While you see it your way

There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.

**xoxox**

We can work it out,

We can work it out.

**xoxox**

Life is very short, and there's no time

For fussing and fighting, my friend.

I have always thought that it's a crime,

So I will ask you once again.

**xoxox**

Try to see it my way,

Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.

While you see it your way

There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.

**xoxox**

We can work it out,

We can work it out.

When the song was over I broke down crying "I don't want to lose you," I cried

Paul's heart sank seeing me like this he put his arms around me "It's going to alright," he said.

"I love you," I said

"I love you, too," he said smiling at me

**Paul's POV:**

What am I going to do I love and can't leave her? She's my world now I should stay with her and even go back, I wonder if I can do that?

**Author's notes: Hope you are enjoying my story Paul's in love what's he going to do when it's time to leave? Any who thanks for the reviews I love hearing from you guys. Tell me how I'm doing this is my first fanfic...**


	11. I Want You

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 11**

**I Want You**

Last night Paul was so sweet we shared our first kiss and he stayed with to comfort me, I was still upset over what John did. I wonder if he really loves me or is he just saying that? Why am I getting in so deep with him? I should remember Stephen how much he hurt me.

"Umm.. Paul?" I started but looking up at him because I knew he was staring at me.

"What is it Peach?" he asked

"Maybe we should.." I swallowed then said "back off for now," after I was done I still could not look at him.

"But..? he started

I quickly cut him off and started to yell "Look I know you, I've read books about you. Your a bad boy and I'm a good girl goddamn it!"

Paul stood there eyes wide and mouth open "What are you talking about?" he asked

"Oh don't play that card with me I know you are with Jane Asher and cheat on her with lots of other women!" I couldn't control myself.

"I thought we just said we loved each other luv?" He asked grabbing my hand.

I looked down at my hand that he was holding and I started to feel a warm feeling inside me "Well I know you didn't mean it," I sighed.

Paul took his other hand placed under my chin and brought my face up to look at him "I always mean what I say," he said.

We stared at each other for a moment then I noticed his one eye was turning slight purple color plus his nose had some blood on it, I felt guilty there I was getting angry at someone who just got in fight over me and someone I cared about no less.

"I'm sorry," I whispered so he could hear me, he smiled and hugged me "I'm sorry, too," he said.

"For what?" I asked getting up to get a cloth to wipe away his blood.

He looked at me and said " For not believing me about how I feel about you."

I sat down and started to wipe his nose "Hey we didn't do anything did we?" I asked.

"No," he giggled

"What why is that funny?"

"Cause after we kissed I carried you to bed I laid beside you and the next thing I know you are asleep in my arms."

I sighed again "I guess you make me feel safe."

"Yeah that or you had a little to much to drink." he joked.

I shook my head " I thought you were showing me how to make pancakes?"

He smiled and joked some more " Are ya sure up to it. I mean after being all upset and such."

"Yes."

After breakfast he helped me clean up the flour from our ((flour fight)) and the dishes, 'wow he was different than Stephen, he was helping me.'

"Do you want to go out?" he asked shyly.

I looked at him and smiled "just us two?" I asked.

His face lit up "yes that's what I had in mind."

"How about I take you to Disney but maybe we should invite Rings." I said.

" Yeah but...? " he started but I placed my finger on his lips and kissed them softly.

I went up Paul and the others penthouse after I got ready a t-shirt and some nice jean capris will do today I thought, Ringo answered the door.

"Ello luv," he said hugging me so tight he was pretty strong for someone who was smaller in size.

"Hi Ringo did Paul ask you if you wanted to go?" I asked.

Ringo winked at me "Aye he did but I have other plans."

"Like what?"

"Susie is coming over and.."

I cut him off " Who is this Susie?" I teased causing him to blush " I met he last night at the club and we hit it off that's all." he smiled and shrugged.

"I see well good luck with Susie," I winked.

Paul was ready he looked so cute in his white tee and a new pair of jeans I helped pick out when the first got here, he walked over and put his arm around me and off we went for our fun filled day at The Happiest Pace On Earth.

We went on everything the Tea Cups, Big Thunder Mountian and even the Dumbo ride, I haven't had this much fun sice I was a kid and even that couldn't compare to this. I never wanted this day to end, we eat lunch of some yummy fish'n'chips then we walked around the park for awhile holding hands. Paul wanted to go in the gift shop alone so I told him I was going to wait on the bench, then to my surprise he came out with a small bag.

"Open it," he said handing it to me, I looked at him he was smiling so I opened it.

"Oh Paul!" I gasped holding this small beanie Bambi "I love it."

"I knew you would," he said

I threw my arms around him and kissed him again this time longer then before, when we finally broke a part I said "Bambi is my favorite movie of all time."

He nodded " Mine, too."

Just then Goofy, Mickey, Minnie and Donald Duck walked up and we got our picture taking with them.

We stayed until the park closed and ate dinner at Catal Resturant it was wonderful, I wanted to stay the night so I got us a room at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel.

"Wanna go out to Flambeax's Jazz Club?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Lucky for me I brought a change of clothes so I went to change. Paul was waiting for me in the lobby when I came down wearing a nice blue glitter dress and medium length to my knees my hair loose and down.

"Wow you look wonderful," he said.

I smiled and said "Thanks."

We danced at the Jazz club, laughed, joked and just got to know each other better. Paul went to get us some sodas I sat there thinking ' There is no way in hell I want to end but it will have to soon, but for now oh well right?'

Paul came back with the drinks and was about to sit when I stood up and grabbed his arm "Come on there playing our song," I said pulling him out to the dance floor. This time I danced with him like I never did before our bodies touched and I could feel the warm feeling again, he must of felt it to because he started to kiss my neck sending shivers down my spine and I kissed back.

"Let's get out of here?" I whispered in his ear, he nodded and that was it.

Back at our room I opened the door and was about to walk in when Paul picked me up and carried me in and placed me softly on the bed and went back to lock the door. I stood back marched up to him kissed him the warm feeling was getting hot, I started to walked backwards he started to kiss my neck again. I fell back onto the bed where he went from neck to arm to breast, my breathing went deeper as he kissed all the way down my leg and back up again. I stood back up helped him take off his shirt and started to kiss his chest as he unzipped my dress I felt it fall to the ground so I undid his pants and he laid my back onto the bed.

"I want you," I said.

"I want you so bad it's driving me mad," he sang joked

We giggled and wnt back to making out "Wait.." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm a virgin," I answered

"Oh I see," he said "well we don't have to..." but I started to kiss him before he could finish.

"You know you talk to much," I joked

"I do, oh yeah," he said and started kissing me all over. The rest of out clothes came off and I braced myself for him I grabbed the pillows and let him have me, he made my feel numb I started to moan and gasp as did he...

I woke up before sun was up I must I have just fallen asleep I could feel his arms round me and truly felt safe and warm...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter any ideas I would like to here and reviews are always welcome but remember this is my first fanfic.**


	12. The Next Day

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 12**

**The Next Day**

**John's POV:**

"St. Paulie always get what he wants," I said flashing my eyes towards George and Ringo who were just coming out of there rooms streching.

"Why?" George asked sleepily

"Because where is I might ask." I pointed out to him.

George shrugged and yawned "Dunno."

I could feel my face turning hot "Well he's not here," I said flatly.

"So what."

George and I turned towards Ringo " So what is all you can say," I said pointing my finger at him.

"Yes where ever they are they're happy," Ringo nodded at me.

I could feel my eye start to twitch " You know where they are don't you?" I demanded this time taking my finger and poking him in the chest.

"No I don't," said Ringo putting on his fake clueless face but I could tell he wasn't I very good actor.

George was just stood back and shook his head "Oh come off it John she likes our Paulie you should be happy," he added.

'Bad idea Georgie' I thought "Why should I be happy?"

"Well for one your married and you have a son mate." piped up Ringo

"Yeah and so what." I said hastily

"Besides you ruined it that night at the club," George nodded

"How?"

"When you danced with her and pulled up her dress to revealed her knickers," added Ringo

I looked down at the ground and sighed "but Paul was after her before that."

"Yeah but what you did was the frosting on the cake he never did anything like that to her ," said Ringo placing his hand on my shoulder.

"True," a quick add from George made me feel like shit, I knew I had to apologize to them for being a jerk but will they forgive me?...

**Meanwhile:...**

I woke up still in Paul's arms I could feel him move and knew he was awake.

"Morning," I said turning over to face him

He smiled "Morning luv," he said kissing me gently on my forehead.

I sat up and looked around the room "Can you hand be the bath robe please?" I asked batting my eyes at him.

"Why Peach we just spent the whole night together why do you need a robe," he joked as he when to get it for me.

"Thanks," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips as he handed it to me.

I took a fast shower which Paul protested because I wouldn't let him in with me after we gathered our things and headed down to the lobby to check out. We grabbed a bite to eat at a near by Denny's.

"What is it with you and Pancakes?" I asked Paul when he ordered a short stack.

"Me mum used to make them for me brother and I," he replied.

After breakfast we started our drive back home "Let's listen to some tunes," he suggested.

I nodded and turned on the radio "Hi and welcome to Beatle Brunch I'm your host Joe Johnson," said the radio. (I'm going to call him J.J)

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed " I love this show."

Paul looked at me and smiled " I love it when you get all excited," he said.

I blushed "Shh!"

"Oh well excuse me Miss Swanson," he joked

"Today we are have great show for you with everyone's Fab Four," said J.J and paused then continued " we are going to be listening to The Rubber Soul Album."

"First up we have ! Drive My Car."

"Hey we just finished that album," Paul pointed out

"Great then you can sing with me," I laughed

Asked a girl what she wanted to be

She said baby, "Can't you see

I wanna be famous, a star on the screen

But you can do something in between"

Baby you can drive my car

Yes I'm gonna be a star

Baby you can drive my car

And maybe I love you...

We both sang I was even nodding my head to the beat causing Paul to laugh at me, "shut up," I said to him.

"That was fab now have the Word," came J.J voice, we sang that song as well.

We were almost home when the last song came on "Sadly folks we have reached the end of our show but I close with it I'm Looking Through You, this is Joe Johnson for Beatle Brunch." This time I let Paul sing without me 'he has such a sexy voice' I thought.

**John's POV:**

Back at the penthouse I was trying to think of away to say sorry to Paul but sound manly at the same time, Ringo and George were getting bored.

"Just say your sorry mate," suggested Ringo

"Yeah we're mates, mate," added George.

Just as he finished they walked in Paul had his arm around her and she was leaning her head on his chest. "Hi lads," Paul said cheerfully.

"Ello Paul, Keely" winked Ringo making Keely blush.

"We brought you guys gifts," piped up Keely

I watched George and Ringo rush over to them like little children on Christmas but I stood my ground I knew she was never going to be mine.

"Mickey t-shirts," Keely said handing the shirts to them

"Thanks luv," said Ring with excitement in his voice as he hugged them followed by George "thanks." I shook my head 'Suck ups' I thought but then they turned to me.

"For you mate," said Paul holding out a Donald Duck shirt for me

I looked down at it "Thanks," I sighed. "Will you guys forgive me?" I asked even though it still burns me to see them together Ringo and George are right I can't let a bird get in the way of a friendship.

"Course we can," nodded Paul but I could tell Keely was still upset at me so I turned to her "Can I speak to you alone?" I asked.

She looked back at Paul then to Ringo and George who nodded "Sure," she said.

We walked into my room and closed the I could see the look on Pauls face he did not like this but George and Ringo were reasuring him.

"Now I'm sorry luv for doing that to you at the club," I sighed

She looked down at her feet then back up at me "Why did you do it?" she asked with tears in her eyes

"I was drunk and I was out of my mind," I said looking at her beautiful face.

Silence...

"I forgive you," she said.

I ran over to hug her but just as she was to look up I looked down and our lips met just as Paul walked it...

**Author Notes: Hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the typos, reviews are welcome so please tell me what you think ;P**


	13. Chinese food and a Teddy Boy

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 13**

**Chinese food and a Teddy Boy**

I quickly pulled away from John and turn to see a shocked Paul standing there, ' Why did this just happen?' I quickly asked myself.

"Sorry," John quickly said seeing the look on Paul's face

Paul pulled me close to him and embraced me into his arms "John how could you?" he asked

John put on a shocked face "What you think I did this on purpose?"

Paul tensing up I could feel it "Paul I can assure this **was not **on purpose," I said

"Yeah what she said," nodded John

I looked at John's face and he actually looked like he was enjoying this '**Jerk**' I thought how could he be doing this to his best friend?

"Come on Paul," I said pulling on his arm towards the door then looked back at John "We're all going out again and we would be happy to have you come."

John looked at Paul then to me "Love to but does he want me to?" he asked with a puppy dog face on pointing at Paul.

"Course," said Paul "but if you ever do that again our friendship is over."

**Back outside the room...**

" Hey Keels could we play that what ever you call it with us on it?" asked Ringo when we emerged out of the room.

"Sure," I said happily maybe we could all have some fun again.

"Fab!" exclaimed George

When we got to my apartment I quickly set it up and the first song we did was 'All You Need Is Love' even I sounded good harmonizing with them... **Love, Love, Love... **A couple of hours went by we were having so much fun the only reason we stopped was because George was complaining about getting hungry.

"Hey lads and lass," chimed Ringo

"What is Rings?" I asked

"I'm starting to get the hang of this music of the future," he said proudly.

John looked at him "Really how's that?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Ringo puffed up his chest "Yo.. the name Ringo...and I'm here to say...I'm the Mac Daddy drummer from...Liver..pool...ya heard.," he rapped, we all began laugh.

"You should stick to your day job mate," John laughed

"Aye he's right ya know," teased Paul

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ringo asked folding his arms across his chest.

"It means don't quit your day job," added George

Ringo started to laugh causing us to start up again, I sighed it felt good to see them joking around and having fun for a change.

"What's wrong Peach?" Paul asked when he heard me sigh.

I looked at him "Nothing," I said happily then turn to Ringo "Ringo darling, Raps not your thing," I teased.

"Let's go get something to eat," suggested George we all agreed, with Ringo's Rap we had forgotten that George said he was hungry.

We started to walk to a resturant no suv tonight, a couple of blocks past as we walked in silence.

"I wonder when they're going to start filming the movie?" asked Paul finally breaking the dreadful silence.

"Why are you getting tired of me?" I joked causing him to stop taking me by my hands "Please don't ever joke about that," he breathed. Now I felt bad for joking like that so I embraced him I didn't care if the others were there not even John as we kissed.

**At the restaurant:...**

I took them to an all you can eat Chinese buffet called Lucky Wok because they said they were really hungry and besides I wanted to try it out for myself. After we paid I watched as three Beatles split up and rush towards the food I giggled slightly, Ringo went to Appetizers, George went for the soup and John just went for Chow Mein. Paul and I made a nice salad to start with and which he helped me carry it when I stopped for some Wonton Soup.

"Thanks," I said kissing him on the cheek when he sat it down on the table

He smiled and said "Sure I'd do anything for a kiss," then winked at me.

"This place is fab," Ringo said happily setting his plate on the table it had a little bit of everything on it a Roast Pork Egg Roll, Shrimp Egg Roll, Fried Sweet Bun and a Crab Rangoon just to name a few.

George came to the table Egg Drop Soup and a couple of Chicken eggrolls followed by John who had some Chicken and Shrimp Chow Mein.

"Is that all you two are having?" John asked with his jackass grin.

"No but you have to start your meal off healthy," I winked.

When I was done with my salad went up to some Teriyaki Beef and Fried Rice and Paul had a little bit of Szechuan Shrimp and Mongolian Chicken. Ringo and George kept running back for more and saying how good it was, John and Paul went back up a few more times but not as much as other two.

When they finally said "I'm full," it was time to go.

Ringo was patting his belly "We have come back here before we go back," he said.

"Sure," I said but did not want to think about that day when I would have to say goodbye them but mostly Paul.

"Keely!" someone shouted I turn around quick to see Stephen walking towards us "Damn it," I whispered but the others heard.

"Hi Stephen, I said putting a fake smile when he reached us he pulled me into a hug that I clearly did not want as I yanked myself away fast.

"What's wrong bab...?" he started to say but I cut him off "I'm not your baby," I spat at him.

Stephen made a grab at my hand but Paul grabbed and shook it "Paul," he said firmly upon seeing this the others rushed back over greeted him as well.

"Keely I just wanted to know if you would have dinner with me sometime to catch up?" he asked.

I looked at him "I'll think about it," I replied and turned and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry we broke up I want you back," he cried

"You know what I don't really like you," said Paul as he grabbed my hand to show Stephen we were a couple.

Stephen cocked his head "Please she could do so much better than a two bit actor, oh wait that's you," he said pointing at Paul.

"Well at least I'm not a teddy boy such as yourself," Paul nodded at Stephen who was getting upset and started running his fingers through his hair.

Paul wrapped his arms around me "Why don't you run off like a good boy?" he asked nodding his head for Stephen to take a hike.

"Now you listen here..." he started but Paul nodded his head again for him to leave, Stephen walked up to Paul but John got in front of him followed by Ringo and George.

"You don't really want to start something with all of us do you?" John asked folding his arms

"Yeah!" shouted Ringo

"What they said," George pointed out

Stephen's eyes scanned them and then he shook his head and walked off "Bye Teddy," they all called after him.

"What a jerk!" I exclaimed

**Back at the apartment:...**

We said our good nights and went our seperated ways. I sighed as I reached my apartment and walked in looked around and saw a message on my phone I played it...

"Keely it's Sizer we start filming in Monday."

I rolled my eyes 'just a couple more days' I thought, then the next thing I know someone's hand covered my mouth and pushed me down onto my couch.

"Stephen what the hell are you doing here!" I yelled

**Disclaimer: I do own the Beatles just Keely and Stephen...**

**Thanks Wribbit for you reviews they mean alot :) Reviews and ideas are always welcome...**


	14. Help!

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 14**

**Help!**

I was scared Stephen had a crazy look in eyes that had never seen before "Stephen you don't want to do this," I said with fear in my voice, I was truly scared for my life.

"Shut up!" he yelled and smacked me across my face, tears formed in my eyes nobody ever smacked me before I was shocked and hurt.

"What does that other guy have that I don't have?" he demanded

I looked at him "He's sweet!" I shoot back

Stephen's eyes flashed anger "What am I?"

"You just smacked me and you want me to say your better then him?" I snapped

"Baby I'll stop," he said bending down and forcing a kiss on my lips, I quickly pulled away "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I yelled.

Stephen yanked my hair and pulled me towards my bedroom, I protested and screamed "LET ME GO!"

**Beatles Penthouse:...**

**Paul's POV:**

I still felt uncomfortable around John even though he kept saying he was cool with Kelly and I.

"Hey Paulie?"

I looked at the voice and noticed John looking at me "Hmm?"

"A pretty penny for you thoughts," he joked Ringo and George smiled.

"I think Jessica is mad at me," sighed George

"Why?" I asked

"She hasn't called me," he sighed again

Before I could say something Ringo cut in "Well you see mate you have to call her," he winked I nodded.

George got up and walked towards the door "Where ya going?" Ringo asked

" I'm going to talk to Keely about Jessica," he replied

"Don't wake her," I called as he walked out

**George's POV:**

I'll ask Keels what Jessica's favorvite flower is or something like that, I really like her. I pushed the button on the elevator '**Ding**' I walked towards her door and was about to knock when I heard alot of muffled yelling and then a crash. 'Oh Christ' I thought and rushed back to the elevator I had to tell the others. I bursted through the door causing Paul to jump my scanned the room where had the other two gone.

"What's wrong...?" Paul started but I cut him off "I think Keely is in trouble," I gasped

Paul's eyes looked scared and he push past me, the next thing I knew Ringo rushed out of his room and past me as well so I followed.

**Keely's Apartment:...**

Paul pounded on the door "OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" he yelled

Ringo and George arrived and started to pounding on the door as well "OPEN UP!" they shouted then Paul turned to them "George go get help," he said George nodded and ran off to find someone.

"Come on Rings help me with this bloody door," he said

"Right," nodded Ringo and both back up and took a running shot at the door.

'BANG'

I could hear someone trying to get in I wanted to yell but Stephen had my mouth covered, I tried to pull away but he had me in a tight embrace.

'CRASH'

"Shit," I heard Stephen say down low

"Keely!" I heard Paul's voice shout

"Keels" came Ringo's, they both had fear in their voices, I had to let them know where I was so I bite is hand he let go for a second.

"PAUL, RINGO HELP!" I shouted

Stephen quickly covered my mouth again but they heard where my voice had come from and came bursting through the door.

"Get your hands off her!" Paul quickly demanded

"Oh, and what are you going to about it?" Stephen asked cocking his head and smiling

Paul was about to say something but Ringo stepped in "Listen we're all adults here," he said looking around "why don't you let her go?"

Stephen started to laugh and let me go I quickly ran to them "See that wasn't so ba..." Ringo started to say but was cut off when Stephen slammed him in the face causing him to fall backwards. I ran over to Ringo and helped him sit up I felt bad to see him like this.

"You jerk!" I hissed

Paul walked up to the still laughing Stephen and said flatly "Get out."

"No," Stephen laughed and gave Paul big shove.

"You see I'm the bigger man here and I'm not going to fight you Teddy," Paul said shaking his head

Stephen had so much rage in his eyes he pulled out a switch-blade and held it to Paul "Now I think you two should leave," he said nodding towards the door.

Paul looked at the weapon "Hey there's no need for all this," he said but Stephen was having none of it and raised his switch-blade and cut Paul's shirt.

I screamed and covered my eyes and started to cry how could this be happening.

"Over there officer," I heard George's voice say 'Thank God' I thought

"Sir please lay you weapon down," I heard the officer say.

Stephen quickly dropped his switch-blade and was arrested, I was asked alot of questions about what happened and asked if I wanted to press charges I nodded. When the officer left I started to cry again that was the scariest thing to ever happen to me Paul and Ringo came over to comfort me.

"It's alright luv," Ringo said stroking my back

"Yeah everthing's going to be okay," Paul whispeared as he gently stroked my head.

George came back in the apartment and came over to comfort me as well, I had to admit I was feeling a little better with them there. We stayed like that for about a half hour before Ringo said "It's getting late come George," who nodded and walked out with him. Paul looked down and asked me if I wanted to back to there place I shook my head 'yes' I went to grab my pjs and left with him. Once I was in his room and changed I felt safe and laid doen on the bed and started to cry yet again Paul came in and came rushing over to me and put his arms around me.

"Shh..." he said calmly but I couldn't stop which made him feel sad so he started to sing softly in my ear...

Once there was a way to get back homeward

Once there was a way to get back home

Sleep pretty darling do not cry

And I will sing a lullaby...

Golden slumbers fill your eyes

Smiles awake you when you rise

Sleep pretty darling do not cry

And I will sing a lullaby...

Once there was a way to get back homeward

Once there was a way to get back home

Sleep pretty darling do not cry

And I will sing a lullaby...

I turned around kissed and feel a sleep in his arms I loved being there with him...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter please reveiw...**


	15. Fun at the Beach

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 15**

**Fun at the Beach**

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon so I decided to get up. When I walked into their kitchen I saw Ringo cooking the bacon, Paul mixing what looked like scrambled eggs and George and John sitting at the table waiting to eat.

"Will you birds hurry up Georgie and I are going to perish if we don't eat," John said playfully

Ringo turned around I noticed he was wearing an apron "No listen up young man food will be done when it's down," he said shaking a spatula in one hand and resting the one a his hip.

I giggled "Lookin' good Rings" they all started to laugh even Ringo.

Paul rushed over and gave me a good morning kiss on the lips, I blushed we never kissed in front of them before as he kissed me I heard a cartoon wolf whistle and knew who it was.

"What will you be having?" he asked winking at me

"I'll have what your having," I replied.

"Coming right up luv," he said kissing me again.

I sat down at the table, I felt weird John was staring at me and smiling. Ringo and Paul finished cooking and sat down at the table "Let's eat," said Ringo passing the bacon to me, I took my piece and passed it on. After breakfast I helped clean up the kitchen with Paul I washed and he dried the dishes.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked

I sighed "Alright I think."

When we were done with dishes we joined the others in the living-room, John and George were strumming cords on studios guitars and Ringo was tapping on the drum lightly.

"So what adventures do you have planned for us today luv?" Ringo asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Um.. dunno?" I shrugged.

"Sounds great," John said sarcastically

I thought for a minute ""how about a picnic?'

"Yeah we can do a picnic," Paul agreed.

"Fab, can we ask Jessica " asked George

"Sure I'll call her right now," I said

I went to call Jessica and was happy when she said "Yes," George was happy when I came back all smiles.

"So Jessica suggested we go to Oceanside for the day and just grab a bite there," I shugged

"Great!" they said, I laughed on how they harmonized every once in a while.

"Now bring swimsuits and a change of clothes," I said

"We would but we did not bring or buy any swimsuits," Paul pointed out.

"That's fine we can pick some up on the way," I smiled back.

I asked Paul if he would walk with me to my apartment because I still did not want to go there alone even though I knew Stephen was in jail right now. When we got to my place I changed from my pjs into a long skirt and loose fitting shirt with my swimsuit under it and for later I grabbed a pair on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay read," I said to Paul and walked towards the door.

"Wait," he said grabbing my arm

"What is it Paulie?" I asked

"This," he replied and leaned in kissed me on my lips so gently I never wanted it to end.

"Eh..Hm.. You two ready?"

We quickly turned around to see the others standing there, I turned red because I realized that I had wrapped one of my legs around Paul's leg.

"Yes," I said not making eye contact with them.

Ringo was giving me a stupid smile

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing," he said still smiling.

"Hold on I'm going to grab a cd," I called running back to grab the first cd 'Of Course' I thought when I looked down and saw it was a Beatle cd.

"Hi George," Jessica said as she hopped into the suv.

"Lo Jessica," George nodded

Paul sat in the front with me, Ringo sat in the back with John and George and Jessica sa in the middle.

"Let's sing," suggested

"To what?" asked Jessica

"This," I replied pushed in the cd and The Beatles recognized so we started to sing...

**It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog**

**It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log**

**But when I get home to you I find the things that you do**

**Will make me feel alright**

**You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things**

**And it's worth it just to hear you say you're gonna give me everything**

**So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone**

**You know I feel okay**

**When I'm home everything seems to be right**

**When I'm home feeling you holding me tight,tight,yeah**

**It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog**

**It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log**

**But when I get home to you I find the things that you do**

**Will make me feel alright**

**Owwww! **Paul and I screamed

**But when I get home to you I find the things that you do**

**Will make me feel alright**

**When I'm home everything seems to be right**

**When I'm home feeling you holding me tight,all through the night,yeah**

**It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog**

**It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log**

**But when I get home to you I find the things that you do**

**Will make me feel alright**

**You know I feel alright**

**You know I feel alright...**

When that song was done my favorite song came on and we sang that as well...

**Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something**

**I think you´ll understand**

**When I say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**Oh, please, say to me**

**You´ll let me be your man**

**and please, say to me**

**You´ll let me hold your hand**

**Now let me hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**And when I touch you i feel happy, inside**

**It´s such a feeling**

**That my love**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**Yeah you, got that something**

**I think you´ll understand**

**When I say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside**

**It´s such a feeling**

**That my love**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**Yeah you, got that something**

**I think you´ll understand**

**When I feel that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand...**

By the time **"Can't Buy Me Love" **came on only Paul and I were left singing.

"We're here," I said

"Sweet" I heard Jessica say.

So I found a place to park "Let's go get you boys some swimsuits," I offered they nodded.

In the the store John found himself a green swimsuit, Ringo's was black, George picked out a red one but Paul was having trouble finding one he liked.

"Not much for leaf print," he pointed out

"Christ Macca stop being a girl!" snapped John who clearly wanted to get to the beach my thoughts were to check out the girls. I sighed and helped him find a swimsuit 30 minutes later everyone was happy, we stopped at the public restroom so they could change when they were done I had them put their stuff in the suv. We picked the right day to come to the beach they were having live music which was fun but some Jessica had talked us into renting Jet Skis. So rented 4 of then I was scared I had never been on one before, we put on our life jackets. John was the first one on his and after the guy told how to work it he was off yelling "Come on lads!" next was Ringo woh did pretty much the same as John followed by George and Jessica I watched as they zoomed off.

"Paul I don't think this is a good idea," I said

"Why?" he asked

"I dunno," I answered

"Come on I'm right here," he replied.

"Fine," I sighed

Paul got on first and grabbed my hand to help me get on when I did I wrapped my arms so tight around his torso and did not want to let go, after a quick run through we were off I closed my eyes. We joined the others I opened my eyes and looked around this really wasn't so bad it was actually fun, from where we were we could hear the band playing Ritchie Valens **"Come On, Let's Go"**

**Well, come on let's go**

**Let's go, let's go, little darlin'**

**And tell me that you're never leaving**

**Come on, come on, let's go-a**

**Again, again and again...**

The thing that sucked about it we only rented them for an hour and that was up before you knew it, so when we returned them George and Jessica went off alone somewhere.

"Come on Rings let's go check out some girls," suggested John

"Let me think about it for second," Ringo paused "Okay."

Paul and I watched them walk towards the band "So that just leaves us," I sighed

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," he joked.

"Well?" I teased

Paul smiled "Tag you it!" he shouted and ran towards the water.

"Hey no fair," I pouted and chased him and caught him but liitle did I know he let me. The next thing I knew he had picked me up and went into the ocean, setting me down gently where the water came to our knees. Playing around in the surf with Paulie was fun but I was getting a bit hungry so shared a slice of cheese pizza 'My favorite' I thought. After lunch we strolled up and down the boardwalk holding hands looking in shop windows and even stopping to get an ice cream it was very nice way to spent an afternoon. Almost sunset and no sign of the others they must be having fun as well.

"Come on Peach," Paul said pulling me down onto the beach again

"What are we doing?" I asked

"Going to watch the sunset," he replied

He pulled me under the pier it was very romantic the way the water splashed slightly on our feet, as the sun inched closer to the water our lips met this time we kissed with our eyes closed.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him again and replied "I love you, too."

**A/N Hope you are enjoying my story so far...Thanks Wribbit for you views... Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles or anything Beatle related just my O.C. **


	16. Your Gonna Lose That Girl

**I Want To Hold You Hand You Hand**

**Chapter 16**

**Your Gonna Lose That Girl**

I was happy when Jessica told me George had gotten the courage to ask her out on a proper date.

"Congrats, when?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror and fixing my hair.

"Wednesday," she said happily checking out herself as well.

We walked out of the restroom and headed to the table where the boys waited for our return. I sat down and started to scan my menu for something to eat, Jessica did the same.

"Can I take your order?" asked a very pretty blonde waitress the boys all had to stare even Paul looked up from his menu but he caught my stare and went back to reading.

"Yes I'll have the ah...What do you recommend?" John said flirting with her

She giggled and said " We make an excellent Shrimp Scallopini," she flirted back by tapping her pen on her breast.

"Sounds fab I'll have that," John answered her not taking his eyes of her bosoms I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You sir? " she asked looking at Ringo.

He put on a smile "I think I'll have the Shrimp Alfredo Florentine."

"Okay, you? she said looking at George.

"Prime Rib Au Jus," he nodded not taking his eyes off of Jessica, ' Smart move Georgie' I thought

Jessica ordered a 'Caribbean Chicken Salad' the waitress turn toward us,

"And for you sexy?" she asked when she said I shoot her dirty look and grabbed Paul's hand to show her he was mine, he turned pink "Um..well... I'll have The Grilled Chicken Breast."

Then she turned to me "You?"

"The Chicken Florentine sound yummy." I said handing her my menu.

"Great I will be back right away with..what did you say you folks wanted to drink?" she asked as she collected the other menus.

"Pepsi for all of us," piped up Ringo

She smiled "Be right back with you drinks."

John started to laugh

"Right Macca your bird has you on (**short lead**)" he said pointing at me.

I felt insulted "Excuse me," I said letting go of Paul's hand and left the table to go outside, Paul glared at John "Why did you say that?" he asked and rush off after me. John was left there feeling like an ass the others just stared at him and shook their heads.

Outside I felt the cool ocean breeze on my face it felt good "Damn you Lennon," I said aloud. Paul came over and put his arms around me "Why is John such an ass?" I asked him.

"Well John acts like that because he's an ass," he replied.

I shook my head "Did you think that waitress was pretty?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "She was nice looking by not beautiful like you,"

"Good answer McCartney," I said and turned to him and gave him a fast peck on the cheek and walked back into the restaurant.

**Monday Morning:**

I took The Beatles to the studio they were all smiles to finally start to filming.

"Good morning boys," said Stan who also was all smiles.

"Morning" they all said

Stan turn to me "Thanks for bringing them."

"Sure," I said and turned to wave at the guys "see you later."

They looked sad that I was leaving but waved back, I realized it was the first time we had been really truly apart since they'd been here and they were nervous.

"Miss Swanson you can stay if you wish," suggested Stan

"REALLY!" I said happily

"Yes but you have stay out of the way," he replied

"Aye, aye sir," I said giving him a salute.

So there I was watch the Beatles "Pretend" to be themselves it was kind of funny really they weren't good actors. They were happy when Stan called lunch break.

"Be back here in 35 minutes," he said

"Yes sir," they said.

I walked with them to the area where the food was laid out it buffet style of sandwiches, chips and soda pop. I let them grab their food first then took a turkey sandwich and sat down by Paul. After lunch I told them I had to go to my office they "okay," when I got to the office Mr Sizer came over.

"Miss Swanson I have a job for you." he said

"What is it sir?" I asked

"You have to contact Paul, Ringo and the other Beatle Estates to invite them to the movie premiere."

I nodded "Yes Sir," I said but I was nervous how would I explain Ringo and Paul to well Ringo and Paul.

Later I called the all estates and they all agreed to come and I told them I would let them know when the date was. I walked back to the studio to meet up with the boys who busy filming a scene where the were in The Cavern Club. I smiled and watch George start to sing **'Do You Want To Know A Secret'** they looked so cute performing it felt like I had steped back in time. The next couple of days Mr. Sizer kepping me busy inviting other important people to the premiere and Beatles were equally busy tring to keep up and every once while one of them would make a mistake and the others would start to laugh and they would have to start over. George was happy when Wednsday arrived I helped him rent a limo from the studio because I'm cool like that he was like a little brother to me.

"I feel a bit off," he sighed

"Why? You have nothing to worry about she likes you," I reassured him.

He nodded "That's not helping luv."

"It's okay George to feel like this," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," he said

John was acting weird but when was there a time when he did not act weird "I'm going out," he stated and walked out the door, the limo came and picked up George and was off on his first date with Jessica.

**Third Person POV:**

George sat in the limo his hands were starting to sweat 'I can't believe I'm doing this' he thought as the car stopped in front of her house. He got out of he limo "Well this it George you can do this" he sighed and walked to her door, **'knock, knock'** the door opened to reveal a woman standing in a beautiful purple strapless dress that went just a little past her knees.

"You look lovely," he said holding out his arm for her to take

"Thanks," she blushed taking his arm and walking down to the limo.

George was a gentleman he helped he into the car "Champagne?" he asked

"Sure," she giggled

He poured it carefully and handed it her, she smiled "here's to a great first date," she said toasting him, "Aye."

The limo pulled up outside of Gangadin Restaurant "Oh I love Indian food," gasped Jessica as she got out of the car.

"Fab so do I," replied George smiling holding out his arm for her again, when they walked into the resturant you could hear the sitar playing. "How may I help you?" asked the host

"Table for Harrison," replied George with a big smile.

The host smiled back " Ah yes right this way sir," he said leading them to a candle lit table in a private dinning room "You server will be with you shortly," he said pulling out Jessica's chair.

"Thank you," they both together.

"So tell me a bit about yerself Jessica? George asked

"Well I'm 23 born and raised here in LA," she answered.

They talked for about a good half hour before the server came over, "Sorry bout the delay folks," he said. George looked up and had to do double take their sever was none other then John Lennon he was sure of it so what if he had a tux on hair slicked back and a towel over his arm but Jessica did not seem to notice.

"For you Miss?" the person who George knew was John asked with big smile across his face.

"I'll have the Chicken Curry," she said.

"And you sir?"

George took his eyes off of "John" and looked at the menu "The Lamb Sagg is that good?" he asked

"How the bloody he... I mean very good," said the"John" waiter.

"I'll have that."

"Right be back with yer order," replied the "John" and walked away.

George could not take it anymore "Will you excuse me?" he asked Jessica who in reply nodded, George went where the waiter had just gone.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I work here," replied the waiter and George's surprise it was someone else.

"Sorry I thought you were someone different," George said and walked back to his table to rejoin his date and to his horror there was John charming Jessica, he marched right up to the him and was about to tell him off.

"George look whose here," said Jessica

"I can see," replied George

John looked at them "You guys don't mind if I join you do you?" he asked innocently.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"George what are you talking about yes he can join us," sighed Jessica

An evil smile went across John's face "Thanks and light'n up Georgie," George glared at John who in return smirked.

'I hate it when he get's his way' George thought as he watched in horror John flirt with the woman he asked out, after dinner Jessica wanted to go do some karaoke.

"Perfect," said John grabbing Jessica's arm and pulled to the limo leaving George to walk alone "I hate him," he said as he paid for dinner.

"Driver to this Karaoke place me lady is talking about," John said to the driver.

"Right away."

The karaoke place was not that busy to their relief, George went to go get him and Jessica a drink John could get his own he was not his slave. On his way back from the bar he saw John up on make shift stage getting ready to sing 'Shit' he thought.

"Ello can you here me?" John said into the mic.

"YES!" the few people in the bar shouted.

"This is for you Georgie," he smiled and began to sing...

**You're going to lose that girl**

**You're going to lost that girl**

**If you don't take her out tonight**

**she's going to change her mind**

**And I will take her out tonight**

**And I will treat her kind..;.;.;.;.;.;.**

**You're going to lose that girl**

**You're going to lose that girl**

**If you don't treat her right, my friend**

**You're going to find her gone**

**'Cause I will treat her right and then**

**You'll be the lonely one.;.;..;.;.;.**

**You're going to lose that girl**

**You're going to lose that girl**

**You're going to lose.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

**I'll make a point of taking her away from you**

**Yeah, the way you treat her, what else can I do.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

**You're going to lose that girl**

**You're going to lose that girl**

**You're going to lose.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

**I'll make a point of taking her away from you**

**Yeah, the way you treat her, what else can I do.;.[;,**

**If you don't take her out tonight**

**she's going to change her mind**

**And I will take her out tonight**

**And I will treat her kind/'/'/'/'/'**

**You're going to lose that girl**

**You're going to lose that girl**

**You're going to lose that girl..,.,.,.,.,.,.**

George's blood was boiling he had it** "THAT"S IT "**he shouted causing Jessica to jump.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I gotta go," he said and walked off.

Jessica looked sad "George wait..." she started to say but he was gone.

**Back at home:...**

I was sitting next Paul watching tv, Ringo said he was tired and had gone to bed so it was just us which we did not mind. We were watching a horror movie and in the climax in the film George bursted through the causing us to jump and send our popcorn flying.

"Christ George," Paul began but stop when he saw his frien upset "what's wrong?" he asked

"I don't want to talk about," he snapped

"What happened?" I asked

"John that's what," he replied "now if you two don't mind I'm off to bed."

"But..." Paul started to but George was just so upset

"OH SHOVE OFF PAUL !" he yelled and push Paul's hand away when he tried to put on his shoulder.

Paul and watched as George stormed off to his room **SLAM! **went his door, I turned towards Paul who looked like he was in shock at what just happened.

"John's a jerk," I huffed

"Yeah tell me about it," he sighed.

"Why is he like that?" I asked.

"Dunno, but tried to keep us apart you know."

I looked at him for a second then said "Really."

"Yeah"

"But I've always like you," I said.

Paul smiled and kissed me "I liked the very moment we met in your room that you remember?"

"How can I forget," I laughed.

We started to kiss but before anything happened John walked in all smiles "Hi," he said so nonchalantly like nothing had happened.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Do what?" he shrugged

I was mad I slapped his across the face he grabbed his cheek "You stupid.." but stopped because Paul was by my side, so he just walked away.

"Asshole," I called after him.

"Hey Paulie you better teach you bird some manners," he yelled before he shut his door to his room.

I just had to call Jessica..

**A/N: So what will happen next please review ;( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles just the other charecters** :)


	17. All You Need Is Love

**I Want To Hold You Hand**

**Chapter 17**

**All You Need is Love**

"Hello?" came Jessica's voice

"Hey Jess what happened?" I asked

She sighed "I don't think George likes me."

"What, why?"

I could hear her starting to cry "He just stormed out of our date."

"Oh Jess I don't think he...," I started to but she cut me off "Listen Keels I got to go."

"Yeah but.." **'click'** I sighed and turned to Paul who was like **'well'** "She thinks he doesn't like her."

"But he does I know it," he said shaking his head "John's a arse."

"Well I should get going," I sighed

Paul looked at me "What?" he quickly asked

"I think I'm going back to my place," I told him.

"But I thought you were afraid of..." he started to say.

I just shook my head and placed mt finger on his lips "Shh... Paulie I'll be alright," I tried to reasure him.

He took my both of hands into his and said "I like 'aving yer 'round," he said pouting

"Wanna walk me back to my place McCartney?" I asked giving him a wink, he smiled and followed.

**The Next Day:**

Ringo, Paul and I were trying to think of away to help George and Jessica out.

"Well whatever we do John **can not** know about," I said

The other two agreed I told them I had to back to work and we would talk about later. George was sitting alone looking down at the ground when Paul walked over.

"'Lo' Georgie,"

"'Lo' he sighed still not taking his eyes off of the ground.

"You what I think?" Paul asked looking over at George who just shook his head **'no' **"I think you should ask her out again."

"Shove off Paul," he snapped and stormed off to be alone.

**George's POV:**

'Paul needs shut it and leave me be he thinks he knows it all' I thought as I walked.

"Where ya goin' mate?" Ringo called at the sight of charging past him, I quickly turned and gave the finger the look on his face was priceless. John was outside smoking a ciggerette when I came out he tried to say something but I just walked past him thinking "You bastard ruined my date.'

**Keely's POV:**

I sat in my office watching the clock for it reach noon it was 11:45 now but that 15 minutes seemed like hours away, there was a **'knock' **at the door that startled me

"Yes come in," I said quickly straighting up my desk.

The door opened and Paul walked in

"'Lo' Peach," he said smiling.

"What's up?" I quickly asked with concern in my voice

"Nothin' can't a guy have a reason to come visit his girlfriend," he joked

I smiled and said "Well I'm working right now."

He looked around "Ah, I see what are you working on?"

Damn he caught me "Well come in let me show around," I gestured for him to come all the way in.

"You have a nice office you know," he said but then something caught his eye I looked at what he was starring at.

"That's a picture of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band," I said

"Was it a good album?" he asked

I nodded "Alot of people say it changed Rock 'n' Roll history."

He smiled "So we were good then?"

"Yes"

He turned to me "The reason I am here me lady is to ask you if you wanted to go to lunch with me?"

"Sure"

He ended up taking me to lunch everyday for the rest of the week.

**The weekend:**

"Morning George," called Paul walking out of his room to the lonely Beatle sitting at the table

"Mornin' " he replied

"How about just us lads go out today?" Paul asked

George looked at him "Now when ya say **"you lads" **do you mean **him**?"

"What John no just us three," Paul smiled

George was giving him a weird look when Ringo appeared and grabbed him "Right Rings?" he said jabbing Ringo and the ribs.

"Ow, yeah whatever he just said," replied Ringo who was now rubbing his side and giving Paul a **'I'll get you later' **look.

"Fine," said George

"Great!" Paul exclaimed

"But what about your girlfriend?" George asked Paul

He waved it off "I talked to her and she that it was cool."

**A little later..**

"So what do you what to do today?" asked Paul

"I dunno what do you want to do?" said Ringo

"I dunno what do you want to do," repeated Paul

They kept doing this and was driving George mad "Will you two **please **stop it," he said through his teeth.

"Sorry Georgie," they said

Paul looked around the street "How bout we go in there," he asked point to an arcade.

Ringo and George shrugged their shoulders "Alright," they said.

Their eyes lit up the moment they went inside games out the wahzoo and all they had to was play one shinny quarter. Ringo for sure was enjoying himself playing Street Fighter when a young boy no older than ten came up.

"Can I play with you?" he asked

Ringo looked down at the boy then at Paul and George who just shrugged their shoulders "Sure," he said.

The little boys face lit up and they both started to play that's when Ringo found out that was a bad idea.

"Hey no fair," Ringo said when the boy killed his person

Paul and George were fighting back their laughter but honestly how much longer could they take Ringo was getting beat left and right.

"Your a fab player," joked Paul

"Bah, sod off," said Ringo still focused on the game

Paul shook his head "Come on George."

Twenty minutes later Ringo had enough of getting his ass whooped so he went find his mates, 'where did those two arses get to' he thought and was about give up when he heard...

"Go Paulie, Go Georgie,"

He walked towards it and found them dancing on a game called **Dance Dance** **Revolution **he started to laugh they looked funny and the people cheering them on made it even funnier for him. George was the first one off the game but Paul was having to much fun even a girl hopped to dance kept going.

"Christ I'm tried," he said finally jumping off

"Well you should be," said Ringo

"Your all sweaty," added George

**Meanwhile:**

I was walking with Jessica and sister Kimber they were going to the park, Keely had packed a lunch for them.

"You Jess George does like you," I said

"Yeah I really like him to but he never called me," she sighed

"Because he's shy"

"Well he should have still called my baby sister," piped up Kimber

I did not really like Kimber but what could I do she was my best friend's sister, she had light blonde hair and was tall and slender she was what you called beautiful.

"Ah, here we are," I said pointing to nice spot by the pond.

We set down the blanket I kept glancing down at my watch **'where are they'** I thought and went back to setting up the food.

**George's POV:**

Paul and Ringo led me to the park which they said was to just walk around but I knew better they were up to something.

"Look Paul is that Keely," Ringo said pointing towards three girls in his **"acting" **voice

"Why yes Rings I think your right we should go join them," said Paul

I just shook my head and followed it wasn't till I got closer I noticed Jessica my heart began to race, I quickly looked around for John but was not there.

**Keely's POV:**

" Lo' ladies," said Paul coming up from behind and giving me a kiss on the forehead

"Hi Paul, Ringo and George," I said nodded

"Lo' Jessica," George quickly said

Jess smiled and hugged him and turned to us "let's eat," she sweetly

"Lo' what's you name?" Ringo asked Kimber

"Kimber," she simply said "yours?"

" Richard but everyone calls me Ringo," he said proudly.

Paul started to sing...

**Love, love is all you need.**

**All you need is love, All together now! **he shouted and we started to sing

**All you need is love, Everybody! **

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles only the OC.. Reviews are always welcome and ideas, so tell me what you think so far... **


	18. The Good, The Bad And The Ugly

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 18**

**The Good, The Bad and The Ugly**

**A week later: **

I was so happy George and Jess made up, Ringo was taking Kimber out that only left John oh I'm wrong Paul told me he was bringing home some actress every other night. Paul and I were getting closer something I did not plan I kew it was going to be hard to say goodbye someday hopefully not to soon.

"Hey Peach want to go out tonight?" he asked

"Sure," I replied

"Swell just us two no one else a night on the town..." he would have kept going but knew how to shut him up so I leaned and kissed him.

"What's that for?" he asked

I smiled and joked " Oh just to shut you up."

"Oh I see, hey!," he said giving a playful hurt look.

"Your so cute," I said softly pinching his cheeks

"I know," he smiled

We started to kiss again and he leaned into me I fell back against the couch, I stared to wrap my legs around him when the door flew open abd John walked.

"Whoa! I did not want to see that unless you include me," he smirked

Paul and quickly sat up I straighten out my clothes " What's up John?" asked Paul rubbing the back of his head

"Well Macca I'm here to ask you if I could have the whole flat tonight" John stated before going on "but looks like you two don't really mind if ya know what I mean."

I turned red "No John we don't mind," Paul said

"Thanks you two carry on," he shooing us with his hands and walked out.

**Later that evening: **

Paul and I had a wonderful time the food was good well hell even being with him was perfect. We walked home holding hands stopping every block and kissed we were very much in love not a care in the world. When we got back to the apartment I asked him "Would you like some wine?"

"Sure," he said sitting down on the couch

I smiled and went to get the wine, "Ah, red wine perfect" I said pulling down the bottle and pouring into my new wine goblets. Just I turned to walk out a pair of arms grabbed me causing me to drop the goblets. Paul heard the crash and quickly sprang off the couch to check on me but was grabbed as well

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted "GET OFF OF ME!"

The person who grabbed me forced me into the living room where I could two thugs hold back Paul I was scared.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked wiggling my way free from the person

I could see he was a man, he raised his hand towards his ski mask and took it off revealing

"Oh my God I thought you were in jail," I said

"Well love Veronica bailed me out," Stephen said with a big fat smile on his face.

Paul started try to break free but it was no use "YOU LEAVE HER BE!" he yelled

Stephen turn to him and asked in a baby voice "And what are you going to about it?" when was done he walked over to Paul and slammed him in the stomach really hard, Paul keeled over.

"STOP IT DON"T HURT HIM!" I screamed and tried to run to Paul but another one of his thugs grabbed me "Hold still girly," he said.

Stephen turn to me and laughed "Don't worry Keels I won't hurt him **much,**"

I watched in horror as punched Paul again and again and he could not do anything about it the two guys that held his arms were laughing.

"Your a coward," Paul said in shaky voice

"I'm a what?" snapped Stephen

"You can't fight on your own you have to have yo..." Paul started to say but Stephen slammed him across the face.

"STOP IT" I kept yelling

Stephen motioned for the two guys holding Paul to let him go so they did and fell I could tell he was weak tears flowed from my eyes

"GET UP SMART ASS!" Stephen yelled at Paul

"PAUL DON"T DO IT!" I yelled

Stephen turned back to me "YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS!

"NO!" I snapped back

Stephen rushed over to me and slammed me across the face just as hard as he did to Paul "Shut up," he said

Paul slowly stood up "I said leave her be." he said

"Look your in America and we say **alone** learn to talk," snapped Stephen and pushed Paul back down.

"Will you two watch him?" he asked

They nodded and Stephen turned and grabbed me "Don't worry Paulie I'll take **real **good care of her," he called back as dragged me into my room.

"Why do you want to do this to me I thought once loved me?" I quickly asked before he threw me onto my bed

"Well you never gave me wanted," he said

"And what is that?"

"To be your first," he snapped

"WELL YOUR NOT!" I shout but quickly regretted it

He looked at me his lips were thin I could tell he was angry "Why not?" he demanded

"Because your a pig," I cried.

Then it hit me Jess had gotten me taser for Christmas last year "Okay Stephen you can have me" I said

Stephen smiled and started to undo his pants as I slowly went for the bedside table 'yes I got!'

"Now I hope you are ready for some fuuu..." Stephen said as I used my taser in him.

I quickly rushed out of the room and into the living room where Paul was "LET HIM GO!" I demanded showing them my taser gun, I guess they thought it was a real gun they let Paul go and rushed to check on their boss.

"Come Paul we have to get out of here," I whispered and quickly helped him up but he was shaky. We were halfway to the door when Stephen got in front of it shaking his finger at me Paul stepped in front of me holding my hand.

"I'm tried of you I lied I am going to hurt him much," Stephen said as he and other two grabbed Paul and pulled him away.

I started to cry when our hands broke apart "Oh one more thing you run he dies simple as that," Stephen shot back to me.

This was all my fault I should have never wished upon that star now they were hurting someone I loved and felt powerless. I sat thinking 'what am I going to do?' My cell phone I remembered so I quietly took it to text Jess and it read 'Can't talk need you to call police and sent them to my apartment' 'thank goodness for Blackberry' I told myself, she text back with a simple 'K.' In less then five minutes the LAPD were coming through the door and arresting them "Well Mr. Evans again really," said on officer. Paul was taken to the hospital even though he kept telling he was fine but I told him it was for his own safety so defeated he gave up. I followed closely behind Paul in my suv and when he was given a room for the night I asked if I could stay they said yes. When I walked into his room he looked so helpless, he had so many cuts and bruises on his face and arms I held back my tears.

"Lo' Peach," he said in a weakend voice

"Shh...don't talk I'm here," I cooed in his ear and I ran my finger through his hair.

He smiled and placed his hand on mine so I sat there holding his hand tears ran down my face.

"No don't cry," he said taking his free hand and wipeing the tears away.

I kissed him on top of his forehead and laid my head on his chest thinking about a song he sang to me before...

**"Smiles awake you when you rise"**

**"Sleep pretty darling do not cry"**

**"And I will sing a lullabye," **I sang.

**Disclaimer: Okay kinda a short chapter so hope you liked it..Please review and if you have ideas please ler me know :) I do not own The Beatles just the other people in this story lol...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 19 **

I must have dozed off because when I felt my cell phone vibrate it startled me I looked down at the number trying to call me it was Jess, I walked out if the room to take the call.

"Hello" I said in sleepy voice

"Keels what happened?" came Jessica's frantic voice

I told her everything "Oh Keels we will be right there," she said

"You can't visitation's over till morning" I told her

"Okay see you in the morning," she sighed.

When I was done talking to her I started to walk to cafeteria to get a cup of coffee or something. The images from earlier kept replaying in my head as I sat and sipped my coffee "Why?" I asked myself. Before I left a bought a cup of vanilla pudding and made my way back up to Paul's room.

"There you are I was worried about you," he said when I walked in

"I'm right here," I said softly

"Yeah well I had a nightmare about you and when I woke you were not here" he said sitting up, I could here the fear in his voice

"Here I got us a pudding to share," I said holding up the cup.

He smiled and moved over on his bed "Come sit by me," he said

"Paul I'm so sorry," I started to say but he hushed me

"Let's have some of that pudding," he smiled

"Okay,"

We sat there giving each other small spoonfuls of pudding, when we finished it I leaned head against his and held on to his hand and that was last thing I remembered. Morning came all to fast I knew Jess would be coming to visit soon with the others.

"Good morning Mr. Ramone," the nurse greeted Paul as she walked in

"Morning," he replied

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"A little sore," he said

She checked him out "Everything seems to be fine I'll get you some breakfast," she said and walked out

"I'm be right back I'm going to get a bite to eat," told him

He nodded and told me "Be careful won't you?"

"Yes," I said

I grabbed myself a bowl of yogert and ganola and rushed back to the room to eat with him.

"So how's your eggs?" I asked him trying to giggle at the face he made when took a bite

"Not very good," he said

"Oh well hospital nerver is," I laughed

"Glad your enjoying yourself," he said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door "Come in," we both said

Ringo rushed in followed by George, John and Jess, "Macca you look like shit!" were the first words out of John's mouth.

"Sod off John he don't look bad," defended Ringo

"Yeah," said George and Jess

"John if you don't have anything nice to say then leave, because you don't know shit!' I snapped at him

"Don't get you knickers in a twist it was a joke," he said waving his hands in defeat

"Well this is no joke he could have killed!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes.

John came over to me and hugged me and let me cry onto his shoulder "It's okay," he calmly said rubbing the back of my head softly.

The doctor came in and said "Well Mr. Ramone you can leave anytime you want."

**A few day's later:**

Stan gave Paul a few days off telling him to rest and **"Make himself pretty again." ** I really did not feel like going to but Paul told to go he would be fine. Mr. Sizer was mad at me for what happened.

"What the hell were thinking!" he barked

"We just went on a date sir," I tried to defend myself

"Stop dating him that's my money that you got beat up," he snapped and walked out.

"That's my money," I mocked when I knew he was gone.

After work I went to go see Carrie our apartment manger to tell I was moving.

"Miss Swanson what brings you by," she asked cheerfully

I told that I did not feel safe there anymore but she told that I still was under my lease for a few more months and there wasn't really anything she could do about till then.

"Thanks for your help," I said walking out of her office.

Paul greeted me when I walked in "Lo' Peach come here,"

I smiled and walked over to him "What is it?" I asked playfully

"A song," he said softly

"What song?"

"Shh.." he said and started to play it as he did I recognized it...

**I give her all my love**

**That's all I do**

**And if you saw my love**

**You'd love her too**

**I love her**

xoxo**  
**

**She gives me everything**

**And tenderly**

**The kiss my lover brings**

**She brings to me**

_xoxo_**  
**

**And I love her**

**A love like ours**

**Could never die**

**As long as I**

**Have you near me **

_xoxo_**  
**

**Bright are the stars that shine**

**Dark is the sky**

**I know this love of mine**

**Will never die**

**And I love her**

_xoxo_**  
**

**Bright are the stars that shine**

**Dark is the sky**

**I know this love of mine**

**Will never die**

**And I love her...**

When he finished the song I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips so tenderly "I love you, too" I said after our kiss. Later when it was time for the others to come back I to the liberty to call 'take out' tonight was Chili's, all of us sat down to eat except Ringo who had a big date with Kimber.

"See ya," called John as he walked towards the door

"Wait where you going?" I asked

"Out,"

"Yeah but I rented a movie and.." I started so say

"Bye," he waved going out the door.

"Jess just called she wants to um.. go see a movie yeah that's right see a movie," said George as he too made his great escape out the door.

I shook my head and said "Boys go fig?"

I cleared off the table but where was Paul did he make the big escape as well I sighed "Oh well,"

"Dance with me," I heard his voice say I quickly turned around to see him walking out of his room carrying something.

I smiled "Okay,"

"Here Jess made this," he said handing me a cd

I took it placed into the cd player and pushed play, the first song on it was '**Across The Universe.' **Paul smiled and held out his hand I placed my hand in his and we started to dance slow "Nothing's gonna change my world" I sang.

When that song was finished and as a joke she put **' I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad' **by Cobra Starship on the disk. We danced for a good half hour before I stared to complain that my feet were starting to hurt.

"Paul can we stop for a sec?" I asked

"Okay we can stop," he said

We sat down on the couch and he leaned over and kissed me "Um.. remember John, what if walks in again," I giggled.

Paul smiled "Oh yeah, well then" he said picking me up and carrying me to his room...

**A/N: Sorry if there is any typos :( Anyways reviews and ideas are always welcome and thanks to all the reviews so far. Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles or anything Beatle related;)**


	20. Trouble Starts With The Letter V

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 20**

**Trouble Starts With The Letter V**

**John's POV:**

I did not want to stay there and watch some sappy film with those two I'd rather be out here, **"Free" **I sighed. I felt the pain inside why did those birds prefer the others over me? From a distance I could see George going to pick up Jess for their **"Movie Date" **'that's a laugh' I thought he's most likely going over there to get his kicks. My thoughts drifted back to Keely (quick pause) 'God she's beautiful' I wanted her so bad, to show her I'm a good lover.

"Why does Paul have to be so selfish?" I said out loud "we used to share birds."

I sighed " I can't let them do nasty."

"Wait I know just what to do," I said grinning from ear to ear and rubbing my hands together.

**Ringo's POV:**

Kimber and I were having great time we were having dinner at **Culina Modern Italian **the food was wonderful. Once Kimber's and my eyes met I was hooked she was perfect short blonde hair cut into a bob style and she had a pink dress on cut just at the knees, she was taking my breath away.

"So Richard what do you like about me?" she asked

(Think fast Rings) "Your personality," I said cocking my head and smiling at her (Phew! Good Job) I told myself.

"Really cause that's what I like about you," she said blushing.

After dinner I walked her back to her place

"It's lovely out tonight I don't feel like going upstairs yet," she sighed and sat down on her front stairs.

I sat down beside her it just felt natural and we stared up at the stars for awhile. It was peaceful just the two of us not a care in the world then I felt her place her hand on mine and my insides felt like they were burning.

'Do Ringo' I told myself in me head I leaned in close to her I could feel her breath on my face and our lips met, she did not push me away so that was a good sign. I gently let myself off her lips but I wanted to do it again they tasted good, I held myself back.

"Sorry," I breathed

She smiled and shook her head and quickly pressed her lips onto mine again, 'they really did taste good,, strawberries I think.' My hand traveled to her face to remove a piaece of hair that had fallen foward.

We finished our kiss and she asked "Do you want to come up for some coffee?"

Thinking fast I replied "Sure," and I followed her up.

**George's POV:**

Well I lied to the others I wasn't going to see a movie with Jess, she was dragging me to a concert of her second favorite band I think she said Green Day.

"Oh George this is going to great!" she shrieked when she saw three guys run out onto the stage.

"Yeah," I said then asked " what are their names again?"

"The one with the bleached hair that's Billie Joe you see," she said pointing to the man on the left "he's lead guitarist and vocals,"

"Ah," I said

She continued "Tre' Cool is the drummer and the bassist is Mike Dirnt."

When she was done I looked around to see how people were there and to my surprise it was packed the music started, the sound was amazing not like from our time.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted "IT'S HORSESHOES AND HANDGRENADES!"

**I'm not fucking around**

**I think I'm coming out**

**All the deceivers and cheaters**

**I've think we've got a bleeder right now**

**Want you to slap me around**

**Want you to knock me out**

**Well, you missed me kissed me**

**Now you better kick me down**

**xoxxo**

**Maybe you're the runner up**

**But the first one to lose the race**

**Almost only really counts in**

**Horseshoes and hand grenades...**

I still could not get over how great the sound was, whatever they were singing did not matter to me I was enjoying the sound.

"The next song Working Class Hero," said the singer who I could not remember the name of.

Jess turned to me and said "You know John wrote this song,"

"Our John?" I asked in amazement

She shook her head 'yes,' I had to listen to this.

**As soon as you're born they make you feel small**

**By giving you no time instead of it all**

**Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all**

**A working class hero is something to be**

**A working class hero is something to be**

_xoxox_

**They hurt you at home and they hit you at school**

**They hate you if you're clever and they despise a fool**

**Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules**

**A working class hero is something to be**

**A working class hero is something to be**

_xoxox_

**When they've tortured and scared you for twenty hard years**

**Then they expect you to pick a career**

**When you can't really function you're so full of fear**

**A working class hero is something to be**

**A working class hero is something to be**

_xoxox_

**Keep you doped with religion and sex and TV**

**And you think you're so clever and classless and free**

**But you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see**

**A working class hero is something to be**

**A working class hero is something to be**

_xoxox_

**There's room at the top they are telling you still**

**But first you must learn how to smile as you kill**

**If you want to be like the folks on the hill**

**A working class hero is something to be**

**A working class hero is something to be**

_xoxox_

**If you want to be a hero well just follow me**

**If you want to be a hero well just follow me...**

Wow was all I could think when it was finished.

**Paul's POV:**

Keely was sitting on the edge of my bed letting me play with her hair, I loved her hair it super soft then she turned to me

"My turn," she joked

"What the hell," I shrugged and let her play with mine.

My eyes closed it felt good it was sending shivers down my spine then she stopped and wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss it gently. She makes me feel so different not like Jane ever did we would always get in arguments, Keely is special.

I turned to her and pressed my lips onto hers but was cut short..** 'SLAM!' **went the entrance door causing us to jump.

"Be right back," I told her turning to the door but she stopped me

"I'm coming with you," she breathed

I nodded and grabbed her hand opened the door to see **'who the hell'** would slam the door

"Oy' Paulie this Veronica," John said happily holding a brunette girl around the waist.

"We've met," I said

"Paulie I thought you said your name was James," giggled the brunette

Before I could say anything Keely answered it for me "Because it is."

"Keels how goes it?" she smirked

Keely smiled and said "Just dandy."

"Well I was thinking we could watch that movie Keels rented," said John with a smile that made him look like an arse.

I looked over at Keely who just nodded "Sure I guess," I sighed.

"What movie is it? Veronica asked

"Pineapple Express," Keely said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh I love that movie!" shwe shrieked

"Yeah well none of us have seen it," I stated

Veronica made like an invisiable zipper and zipped across her lips. Keely put on the movie and sat down between me and Veronica which made me happy because that girl kind of scared me.

"How about some drinks!" exclaimed John and darted off to go get some and came back with vodka and coke and four glasses.

I watched him fill them with mostly vodka and little coke "Here we are," he said handing them out and then said "to us.' I thew back my and swallowed and good God did it burn going my throat. I took a quick glance at Keely she looked like she was having trouble swallowing it 'You can do it' I thought, poor Keels the look on her face when she did it but she was a trooper. This one scene in the movie where the two guys were running through the woods scaried was funny I found myself laughing but not as hard as Veronica.

"Oh this part is funny!" she squeeled

Keely rolled her eyes she was getting tired of her telling us what was funny part was coming up "Shh, Veronica" she said to Veronica

"WHAT!" she snapped so turning fast and spilling her drink on Keely.

Keely sat there with her mouth open in shock and did not help that John was wasted and cracking up at her, I felt sorry for her "I'll get a towel luv," I said and got up to get her one. When I walked into the kitchen Veronica followed me and pinned me in a corner.

"I know you want to F*** me," she said licking her lips

"I beg your pardon?" I asked

"You know you want this," she said pointing at her body

"No sorry," I shrugged and started out of the kitchen when she stepped in front of me threw her arms around my neck and pushed her lips onto mine.

"PAUL!"

"Shit' I looked up and saw Keely standing there with her hand over mouth, I quickly pushed Veronica aside "It's not what it looks like," I said

She placed her hands on her hips "Oh really then what is it?" she asked

I pointed to Veronica and said "She forced heself onto me you got to believe me."

She shook her head "I want to be I don't know," she sighed

I reached for her but she told me to leave her alone for now and she wanted to be alone tonight.

**Keely's POV: **

How could he do that to me I thought he loved me **(sigh)** I guess Veronica really is what guys want...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles only my OC... Reviews are always welcome and thanks for all the reviews... What will happen next? Any suggestions :D**


	21. Misery

**I want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 21 **

**Misery**

**Paul's POV:**

I watched Keely walk out of our flat **(sighing) **I walked to my room I did not feel like watching the movie anymore, when I was in my room I pulled out my notebook to write words down to form songs for the past I mean our present. I could John and Veronica laughing disturbing me then it got quit so I figured they went to bed, so I went back to writing until my eyes started to burn. I closed my notebook placed it on the bedside table and whipped my eyes then switched off my light. I heard my door open "Keely is that you?" I asked

"Um..hm." she said

Then I felt her sit on my bed beside me I turned to turn on the light but she grabbed my hand and started to kiss my fingers and with her free hand she lowered it to my belt. I could her undoing it 'this does feel right' I thought then with full force she was on top of me bending down kissing me

"OW!" I yelled she just bit my lip.

I started thinking this is Keely and reached for the light switch and sure of enough it was Veronica "shit!" I said, she was down to her bra and knickers I quickly pushed her off.

"What the fell was that for!" she snapped

"Your not Keely," I said

"Yeah so," she shrugged

"Keely's my girl and I don't want to **screw** that up," I replied

She shook her head and said "Whatever **freak**"

"Here let me show you my friend "Mr. Door"." I said and pointed to door "ya' know him?"

"ASS!" she yelled as she went out of the door and gave me the finger but I just smiled and waved_** SLAM! **_I could hear her shouting profanities as she made her way to the elevator (**damn she's loud) **and I could hear her in my room.'Now' I thought 'time to go yell at John' I marched out into the living room and saw him passed out on the couch an empty bottle of coke on his right and an empty bottle of vodka on his left, I shook my head I'll yell at him tomorrow.

**Ringo's" POV:**

I went up for coffee but ended up staying and playing charades with Kimber and her roommates it was fab.

"Are you a monkey? asked one

I shook my head 'no'

"Wait I know you're crazy!" yelled another one

I clapped my hands together "Yes," I said

We continued playing and laughing I was the master of this game.

**George's POV: **

After the concert we stopped for bite to eat at some diner, all Jess talked about was how great it was I starting to get bored of it.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked with a hint of peeve in my voice.

She looked a little hurt but said "Oh, okay."

But instead we sat their in silence sipping our coffees.

**Keely's POV:**

I felt sick the image of that _**slut**_ Veronica locking lips with Paul was replaying over and over in my head. I had gotten a room at the local Super 8 motel I wanted so much to go back and ask him why he let her do that but who was kidding he probability enjoyed it and was with her right now. My phone started to ring I looked down at it and saw their number and I knew who it was I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Keely where are you?" he asked

"I'm not telling you so LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried

"But...?" he started to say but I hung up on him and shut my phone off and buried my face into the pillow and cried.

The next day at the studio I was avoiding all of them until Mr Sizer told me I had to take their requests for lunch. I walked down to where they were filming with food slips in hand and when I walk in, to my surprise they all looked misrable exept Ringo who had a big smile plasterd acrossed his face. John looked hung over, George looked upset and Paul looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep his eyes were all red and puffy.

"Here are your lunch order slips, " I said placing them onto the table across the room and turned to leave

"Wait!" I heard Paul's voice call but I ignored him and walked out.

"Goddamn it Keely," he said catching up to me "I did not even do anything."

I turned back to him and said " Yeah well you weren't actually fighting her off either."

"She had just press her _**grotty**_ lips onto mine when you walked in," he said

I looked at him and shaking my head I turned away again then he grabbed me and pull me into a close embrace and gently placed his lips onto mine, I felt my anger melting away and kissed him back.

**Third Person POV:**

After lunch Stan was ready to call 'ACTION!' but he was one person short

"Where's Paul?" he asked

"Dunno?" said George

"He went off with Keely," added Ringo blinking innocently

"Do where were they off to?" Stan begged

"Yeah probability off to go fuck," John said in rude tone, just as he got saying that Paul walked in all smiles

"See," nodded John

"What?" asked Paul when everyone kept looking at him

"So Paulie did it feel good?" asked John rolling his eyes

Paul looked at him "What the hell are you talking about?"

John got up and walked over to Paul "Don't play stupid you know you just fucked Keely."

"No we just.. that is none of you business," Paul said to defended himself .

John was about to say something else but Stan cut in "May we please SHUT UP and make a movie," he said putting on a smile.

"ACTION!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles** **only my OC... Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed but be kind this is my first fanfic :( **


	22. I'll Get You

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 22**

**I'll Get You**

I smiled all the way back to my office Paul and I had made up even though we were apart for only one night it just felt right,.

"Afternoon Dolores," I greeted the secretary as I walked by

"Miss Swanson," she nodded back

I suppose you are wondering as to why I'm in a good mood well I can't tell you it's a secret and I promised I wouldn' tell. My afternoon flew by at exactly 5pm I clocked out and rushed down to meet up with the Paul, when I got down to the studio it was locked. "Shit" I said under my breath and started to walk away I could hear giggling I turned the corner and saw John and some actress going at it 'Oh my god' my lips spelled out and I started to back up but I tripped over something.

"Ahh!"

John quickly looked around and saw me fall and rushed over to help me up "Spying on me are you?" he laughed

"No, I'm sorry" I said covering my eyes as no to see the actress whose shirt and bra was gone.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked

"I was looking for Paul," I replied

"He's not here he left Katrina," he said

"What?" my grew eyes huge

He started to laugh "I kid, I kid."

"Not funny at all," I said and left him to do whatever he was doing before I arrived. 'Where are you Paul?' I asked myself as I made my way to my car when he popped out behind me causing me to jump.

"You scared me half to death," I tried to joke but he really did scare me

"Let me drive," he said

"Why?"

"It's surprise" he said hold the passenger door open for me.

"Fine," I sighed "but if you kill us,"

He smiled and kissed me "Just hold on" he joked.

_**xoxoxox **_

"Ah, here we are," he said pulling up to the park

"A park," I said a little confused

"Not just any park this is where you fell for me," he joked

I quickly looked around he was right "Yeah I only fell because my heel broke remember," I joked back

"That's not the point," he smiled

We walked to where some blankets were set up with Jess and Kimber "What's going on?" I asked

"Well we thought we should have a picnic under the stars," said George with arms around Jess.

I looked over at Ringo and Kimber and they were in a serious lip-lock but still managed to give a thumbs up.

Paul was smiling "Now it's time for our surprise," he said

Ringo broke free from his kiss and pulled out a small cd player "Now how do you work this again?" he asked

"Like this Rings," said George grabbing it from him and placed the cd inside and rushed the "play" button then smiled a "see that was easy smile."

"Well I was about to that," he sulked

Paul shook their head in 'yeah right' state, George rolled his eyes and us girls started to giggle.

"Okay ladies prepared to be amazed" said Paul as the music started... All three of them sang "I'll Get You" they sounded even though they were one Beatle short but we enjoyed it.

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Imagine I'm in love with you **_

_**It's easy cos I know **_

_**I've imagined I'm in love with you **_

_**Many, many, many times before **_

_**xoxo**_

_**It's not like me to pretend **_

_**But I'll get you, I'll get you in the end **_

_**Yes I will, I'll get you in the end **_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**xoxox**_

_**I think about you night and day **_

_**I need you and it's true **_

_**When I think about you, I can say **_

_**I'm never, never, never, never blue **_

_**xoxo**_

_**So I'm telling you, my friend **_

_**That I'll get you, I'll get you in the end **_

_**Yes I will, I'll get you in the end **_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Well, there's gonna be a time **_

_**When I'm gonna change/make your mind **_

_**So you might as well resign yourself to me **_

_**Oh yeah **_

_**xoxo **_

_**Imagine I'm in love with you **_

_**It's easy cos I know **_

_**I've imagined I'm in love with you **_

_**Many, many, many times before **_

_**xoxo **_

_**It's not like me to pretend **_

_**But I'll get you, I'll get you in the end **_

_**Yes I will, I'll get you in the end **_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**Whoa yeah... **_

"Is that the music from the movie?" I asked when they were done

"Why yes I do believe it is" smiled Ringo

"Wine?" Paul asked giving me the pouty lip

I rolled my eyes "Okay Paulie give me some wine."

"Great!" he exclaimed and poured some wine handed it me

"Cheers!" I said raising my wine goblet to a toast

"Aye!" they all said even the girls

It was romantic all of us eating sandwiches that the boys made earlier they were very tasty.

"Well it's getting late maybe we shpuld go," said Ringo looking at an invisible watch

Kimber looked at him and smiled "Ya know he's right it is getting late."

"Okay see ya later!" I called

"Bye!" they yelled back

George and Jess stayed for another fifteen to twenty minutes then said goodbyes as well, so that would leave Paulie and me alone which I did not mind. When the they left I turned to Paul who was now relaxed on the blanket looking up at the stars, so joined him I laid my head on his arm and watched the stars, too.

"Hey want some strawberries?" he asked

I smiled and said "Sure."

The strawberries were nice and sweet, he took one feed it to me so I did the same thing back. We did not know we were being watched...

**John's POV:**

From a distance I saw Paul and Keely feeding eachother what looked like strawberries but I wasn't sure. I really messed up bad that could have been me. Wait what was thing why would I want to tie myself to that bird they're only good for one thing but still my thought went to apart in the song "This Boy" and I sang it to myself...

_**Oh, and this boy would be happy,**_

_**Just to love you, but oh my-yi-yi-yi,**_

_**That boy won't be happy,**_

_**Till he's seen you cry-hi-hi-hi...**_

Over and over in my head it went I just had to get out of there...

**Paul's POV:**

When Keely and I were out of strawberries we relaxed again on the blanket for about a half hour then packed up to go home. At home she changed into a sexy long purple lace nightgown, it honestly took my breath away see looked amazing and I'm not just saying that because it's see through but "WOW!" She walked over to me slowly it felt like my heart was in my throat that's how fast my blood was flowing, before I knew it she had pushed me backwards and was now lip-locked with me...

Later on we were in each others arms and I felt her trembling...

"Shh.. It's alright" I whispered in her ear, then softly kissed her neck and turned over and kissed my chest..

We fell asleep together...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles...**_

_**Please nice reviews and suggestions are always welcome :D**_


	23. The Trip

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 23**

**The Trip**

_**A Few Months Later:**_

The big premiere was fast approaching it was set for a Christmas Eve release, that only left me just a mere few weeks away to worry about getting everything right. Mr. Sizer had appointed me to organize everything from finding a caterer to right down to the disc jockey. I always went to my parents for Thanksgiving they never minded it when Jess and Kimber came with me"what's a few more" I thought "they have a big house." I picked up my cell and dialed my parents...

"Hello?"

"Mom it's Keely," I said biting my lip

"What's up sweetie?" she asked

"You know how Jess and Kimber always come with me?" I asked still biting my lip

"Uh, huh"

"Is it alright a few more friends come, they're never had a Thanksgiving feast," I said smiling even though I knew she could see me smiling

"Never?" she asked in shocked tone

"Yeah never," I replied

"Well okay,"

"Thanks mom your the best, see ya soon!" I exclaimed

"Love you Keels,"

"Love you, too" I hung up the phone and rushed to tell everyone the news.

"Hey guess what we're all going to spend Thanksgiving at my parents!" I exclaimed

"Yes!" Jess said smiling

Ringo raised his hand "What is this Thanksgiving you speak of?" he asked

"Well Rings honey it's an American holiday," said Kimber

He still looked confused "Yeah we have a big feast to give thanks for when the Indians helped the Pilgrims the first year they were here," I added

"Oh okay thanks" he said

"Where do your parents live?" asked Paul

"Portland," I replied

He just nodded "Okay I should go see if I can book the tickets on-line," I said with a sigh

"I'll come with," piped up Jess

_xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxix_

"Great this is just great I can't afford that," I said raising my hands up in defeat at the price

"Well Kim and I can buy our own and the boys can ut theirs," Jess said smiling

"Okay great that would work but their is only four tickets left and there are seven of us," I pointed out

"I see your point hmm... How about you, Paul and John drive," she suggested

"What are you crazy traveling that far with that man your talking almost a thousand miles," I breathed

"Well what choice do you have you see this is why you should not wait for last minute to book trips," she smiled and booked hers and Kimber's tickets.

_**Couple days later: **_

I was still upset having to drive all that way what made it worst Ringo was rubbing it in.

"So hope you enjoy your drive luv," said Ringo peeking his head in the door at me but quickly retreated when I picked up a shoe to throw at him.

"How long is going to take you to get there?" asked George

"About a day in a half because I do not like to drive fast or at night," I replied

"When you guys leaving?" asked Jess

"Monday," I said

**Monday Morning:**

Paul and I were sleeping so comfortably when my alarm went off causing us to jump

"Christ!" he exclaimed "what time is?"

"A little after 6," I answered

"Why so early?" he asked

"Because I'm the drive and say so besides you can sleep on the way," I said

We had a hard time waking up John nut I think he was enjoying making us beg

"Come on Johnny get your lazy arse up," said Paul who was getting annoyed

"That's it," I said running to get my water spray bottle and started to spray him

"Hey okay I'm up," he said wiping his face and glaring at me which I just shrugged.

We grabbed a quick doughnut and a cup of coffee at Krispy Kream and off we went on our** long ** trip, by ten o'clock they were fully awake and John was already complaining.

"Hey my ass is getting sore," he said

"Not my problem," I smiled back

"And why not?" he asked

"Because she doesn't want anything to do with your ass," joked Paul

"Ha ha Paulie has jokes," said John rolling his eyes

I pulled over at the next rest stop and noticed they had a redbox "Thank God" I lipped "Hey John could you come here?"

"What is luv," he said rushing over

"Pick out a movie," I said

"How?"

"Like this," I said showing him how to work it

As he was looking at the movies he stopped at one "What is this SpongeBob Squarepants all about?" he asked pointing at it.

"It's a funny cartoon," I replied

He smiled "I want that one,"

"Okay,"

So I ended up renting all the Spongebob cartoons just so I did not have to be annoyed by him any longer. Back at the suv I showed him how to work the dvd player

"Swell," he said

"Oh one more thing here put these on," I said handing him a pair of headphones

"Thanks," he smiled taking them and putting them on.

I got back in the driver seat and smiled at Paul and said "See I know how to shut him up" he smiled and nodded. I put on some music and driving along when "I Will Follow Him" came on I started to sing it rather loud because I knew John's headphones were sound proof...

_**Love him, I love him, I love him,**_

_**And where he goes I´ll follow, I´ll follow, I´ll follow.**_

_**ovovo**_

_**I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go.**_

_**There isn´t an ocean too deep,**_

_**A mountain so high, it can't keep me away.**_

_**ovovo**_

_**I must follow him, ever since he touched my hand I knew,**_

_**That near him I always must be.**_

_**And nothing can keep him from me,**_

_**He is my destiny.**_

_**vovvo**_

_**I love him, I love him, I love him,**_

_**And where he goes I´ll follow, I´ll follow, I´ll follow.**_

_**He´ll always be my true love, my true love, my true love,**_

_**From now until forever, forever, forever.**_

_**voovo**_

_**I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go,**_

_**There isn´t an ocean too deep.**_

_**A mountain so high it can't keep, keep me away,**_

_**Away from my love...**_

When that song was over "Do Wah Ditty Ditty" we both smiled sang it but the part the got me the most was when Paul sang...

_**Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love**_

_**Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin' of**_

_**vovo**_

_**Now we're together nearly every single day, singin ' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"**_

The radio went on commercial I turned it down and looked in my rear-veiw mirror and laughed John was so into Spongebob he was like a kid, I know we had our differences bu seeing like this was cute. By mid afternoon we were in San Jose and stopped for a quick bite to eat then back on our way. Paul sat in the back this time he wabted to see why John thought Spongebob was so funny the next thing I know their both in the back cracking up.

"Hey luv can you pull over I need to take a piss," John said suddenly

"I told you not to drink so much back at in San Jose," I giggled

"I'm glad your having fun about this," he snapped

"Okay, jeez," I replied and pulled off the highway into a Dairy Queen "make it fast," I sighed

He shot out of the car and into the place but did not return right away, I turned to Paul "Will you go check on him?" I asked

"Right," he nodded and he to went in but he to did not return, "That's it," I sighed and got of the car marched in and saw them sitting at table eating ice cream cones.

"It's his fault," Paul said pointing at John when he saw the look on my face

"Want some?" asked John holding out his cone

"No thank you," I said firmly "I swear sometimes you two act so childish."

By night fall we in Southern Oregon and stopped there for the night, as Paul punishment for taking the bait early he and John had to share a bed

"Aww.. you two look so comfortable," I teased

"You shut it," snapped John with his back to Paul who was looking at me and his eyes were saying "please'

"But Paul Johnny will be lonely," I joked and John stuck up his middle finger .

"Night," I said and turned over I was enjoying this

"Humph.."

I shook my head and laughed to myself thinking 'It's great being a girl' I fell asleep with a smile on my face . Next morning a quick breakfast and back on the road to Portland, this last bit of the trip was _**hell**_ John had grown tired of Spongebob and kept asking "Are we there yet?" like every five minutes.

"Are we..." he started but I cut him of by yelling "NO! If you say that one more so help me God!"

He crossed his arms and glared out the window "Finally quite" I said.

**Long Silence:**

"We're here!" I exclaimed reading the sign for Portland

"Yeah may we speak princess?" John asked sarcastically

"Only if you wish," i answered him with as much sarcastic in mu voice as his.

He was about to say something else when we pulled up to my parents house I could see both of their mouths drop "Damn" I read John's lips. My parents had the biggest house on the street, their house had eight bedrooms why they need so many was beyond me. I parked the car told them to stay there and stepped out walked to the door and rang the door bell.

"Hi sweetheart," said the woman that opened the door

"Mom," I said as we hugged and motioned for them to come out of the car

"Lo Mrs. Swanson," said Paul holding out his hand for my mother to shake

"Mom this Paul and John," I said

"Pleasure," she smiled and placed her hand in his but instead of shaking it he kissed it, seeing that John rolled his eyes and did the same then my father came to the door.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and pulled him into a hug as well, "Dad this is Paul and John," I said

He shook both of their hands "My name is Arthur but may call me Mr. Swanson and nothing else same for my wife," he firmly

"You want us to call your wife Mr. Swanson?" John asked

Paul elbowed him smiled and laughed "He's joking."

"Yeah well he better be," Mr Swanson said

"Come in out of the rain," my mom motioned us in "Keely can I talk to you for a quick second?"

"Sure,"

"You did not tell me you were bring men." she sighed

"What's so bad about that they're my friends," i snapped

"Well I guess just two are okay," she said

I sighed and rolled my eyes " Four two more are coming with Kim and Jess tomorrow."

She looked shocked "If we would have known we wooo..." but I cut her off "said no" I replied she nodded.

"Yeah well Paul's my boyfriend and John's his friend,"

"What about the other two?" she whispered

"Kimber and Jess's boyfriends,"

"Then suppose they will be sharing bed with them but not you and Paul." she smiled

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well sweetie you two will have separate rooms," she answered

"Whatever" I sighed and walked out to see Paul and John entertaining my father with a song...

_**You telling lies thinking I can't see**_

_**You can't cry 'cos you're laughing at me**_

_**I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**I'm down (Down on the ground)**_

_**I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**How can you laugh when you know I'm down**_

_**(How can you laugh) When you know I'm down.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Man buys ring woman throws it away**_

_**Same old thing happens everyday**_

_**I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**I'm down (Down on the ground)**_

_**I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**How can you laugh when you know I'm down**_

_**(How can you laugh) When you know I'm down.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**We're all alone and there's nobody else**_

_**You still moan: "Keep your hands to yourself!"**_

_**I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**Oh, babe, I'm down (Down on the ground)**_

_**I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**How can you laugh when you know I'm down**_

_**(How can you laugh) When you know I'm down.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**(Wow! Baby I'm down!)**_

_**xoox**_

_**Whoo, baaby!**_

_**oxox**_

_**Oh babe, you know that I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**I guess I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**I'm down on the ground (I'm really down)**_

_**Whoa! Down! (I'm really down)**_

_**Oh, babe, I'm upside down**_

_**Oh yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**Oh, baby I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**I'm feelin' upside down (I'm really down)**_

_**Ooh, I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**Oh, baby I'm down, yeh**_

_**Oh, baby, I'm down, yeh!**_

_**Baby, I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**Oh, baby I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, baby! (I'm really down)**_

_**Oh, baby I'm down (I'm really down)**_

_**I'm down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, yeh whoa!...**_

When they were down my father clapped and walked over to his alcohol cabinet "Bourbon?" he asked

"Sure why not," they said and joined my father

"Keely will you go help your mother in the kitchen," my father asked

I nodded and walked towards the kitchen and I heard my father ask them if they wanted a cigar, which was a good sign that means he likes them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles or their songs, just my OC... Reviews are always welcome and so are suggestions :D but be nice and sorry for any typos ; ( This a pretty long chapter C ; My longest yet...  
**


	24. Come Together

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 24**

**Come Together**

When I stepped into the kitchen I saw my baby sister Megan having tea, I put on a smile and said "Hi Megs,"

She looked up but did not return the smile "Yeah hi Keely," she sighed

"I thought dad said you were cooking dinner?" I asked my mom pouring a cup of tea for myself

"Oh sweetie your father don't know what he is talking about I booked the Portland Spirit for tonight," she smiled shaking her head

"Really just us?"

"Yes just us," she answered "cone let's go join the men."

Mom walked out first but I stopped Megan "Are you mad at me?" I asked

"Now why would I be mad at perfect Keely," she replied and pushed past me to join the others followed by me...

**The Portland Spirit:**

It was beautiful cruising the river at a slow pace dinning, drinking fine wine and laughing, my sister kept making passes at John which he picked up right away and was using his "Lennon Charm." After the meal my father excused himself from the table "May I have this dance?' he asked my mother, she blushed and said "Yes."

"Oh Arthur their playing our song," she said when (Real Love) we sat back and watched as the danced...

Near the end of the song she laid her head on his chest

_**Thought I'd been in love before,**_

_**but in my heart I wanted more.**_

_**Seems like all I really was doing**_

_**was waitin' for you.**_

_**ovo**_

_**Don't to be alone,**_

_**No need to be alone.**_

_**ovo**_

_**It's real love, yeah it's real,**_

_**It's real love, it's real,**_

_**Yes, it's real love, it's real,**_

_**It's real love, it's real,**_

_**Yes it's real love, it's real,**_

_**It's real love, it's real,**_

_**Yes it's real love, it's real,**_

_**It's real love, it's real,**_

_**Yes it's real love...**_

When song was over he dipped her and gentle placed his lips onto hers, we clapped when they came back to sit.

"Well are you kids going to try to show us up," my father joked

"No sir," said Paul looking a bit nervous

"Christ Paulie be a man," John blurted out "like this come on Megan,"

"Huh? Wha?" was all she could say before John had her halfway to the dance floor.

Paul glared at John whipped his mouth and set his napkin down "Excuse me," he nodded to my father who nodded back, then he turened back to me holding out his "dance with me Miss Swanson,"

I smiled threw down my napkin and grabbed his hand and said "I thought you would never ask,"

Just as we got to the dance floor (Silly Love Songs) came on "Great," I said

"What's wrong?" he asked

"This is your song after the Beatles,"

"You kinda lost me their," he replied

I sighed "I'll tell you later,"

"Your going Paulie and Keels!" shouted John from across the dance floor

"No you are," we yelled back

Megan stuck her tongue out at us, I put on a shocked face and held on...

_**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.**_

_**But I look around me and I see it isn't so.**_

_**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.**_

_**And what's wrong with that?**_

_**I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again...**_

Megan and John sat back down after the song a new bottle of wine had arrived at the table and they wanted some but I think it was because we beat them in dancing. The next thing I know Paul pulls me into a slow dance...

_**Maybe it's intuition**_

_**But some things you just don't question**_

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I see my future in an instant**_

_**And there it goes**_

_**I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

_**ovo (**_I sighed and listen to the words this song sounded just like how I felt

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**ovo**_

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

_**Only this sense of completion**_

_**And in your eyes**_

_**I see the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching for**_

_**I think I've found my way home**_

_**voo**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

_**ovo**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you (**_Tears were forming in my eyes I was deeply in love now**)**

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**(add the whos here)**_

_**ovo**_

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

_**(and the whos here)**_

_**I am complete now that I've found you**_

_**(and the whos here)**_

_**vov**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**(and the whos here)...**_

Paul could see the tears that were running down my cheeks he gently brushed them away and kissed it.

**Thanksgiving Day: **

Ah Thanksgiving had come at last my clan had arrived Wednsday so all we had to do was wait for crazy relatives. All the woman were in the kitchen preparing the feast my job was a salad, I did not mind it was easy.

"Ding, Dong"

"Keely will you get that?" my mom asked basting her turkey

"Sure," I said and went to go answer the door

There stood a little old woman "Gram Gram!" I exclaimed hugging her, now don't get me wrong I love my grandma but sometimes she has such a "Potty" mouth

"Keely don't just stand there grab my shit!" she snapped pointing to her bags I rolled my eyes and did what i was told.

"Ding, Dong"

"Hi Uncle Sid,"

"Hiya Keels," he said giving me a quick hug and walked in.

"Ding, Dong"

"Aunt Jane and Krissy," I faked a smile as they walked in they were my least favorite well not Aunt Jane Krissy, talk about spoiled brat she got everything she wanted.

"Hi Krissy so how old are you now?" I asked

Krissy looked at me with a if looks could kill look pulled her lolliepop out if her mouth and said "Just turned eighteen."

I went to inroduce everyone to my new friends then mom called dinner.

Ringo pulled me aside and whispered "You lasses weren't joking when you said feast."

I put on a firm face and said "Told you,"

We both laughed and made our way to the table, after we sat down my mother said "Let us say grace," we all bowed our heads. Food was passed around drinks were poured a few jokes here and there all in all it was enjoyable until..

My grandmother just blurtes out "So did you two fuck yet?" I spit out my wine all over Paul.

"MOM!" said my mother in shock

"I was just asking a simple question," she sweetly like nothing was wrong with what she just said.

Uncle Sid bursted out laughing along with John "It's not funny," I snapped

"The hell it isn't you just spit wine on you boyfriend," laughed Krissy

"What?" I said and turned to Paul who had a shocked look on his face as some of it dripped from his chin onto his shirt.

"Shit," I breathed "I'm sorry,"

"S'kay," he said and got up to go change.

"Here now you two can match," Krissy said so snotty and spilt the wine onto me

"You brat," I spat

"I'm sorry," she said in a baby voice.

**Upstairs: **

"Bitch" I thought as I changed my outfit

"Knock, knock"

"Come in," I sighed

"Hey Peach I just heared about what happened to you?" Paul said as he walked in

"Oh Paul..." that is as far as I could get before I started to cry

He came rushing over and pulled me into a hug "Shh... We have to keep doing this," he joked

I smiled kissed him gently on the lips just as my mother walked in

"Hope I'm interrupting anything," she said

"No your not," I said straighting up

"Sorry about that sweetie," she sighed "come on you two."

We smiled and went back down to join the party...

**Later:**

"Thank goodness that's over," I sighed flopping myself down on the couch by Paul who instantly pulled me close to him.

"Yeah tell me about it," piped up Kimber from Ringo's lap

Jess had gone off to bed and George said that had to go tuck her in but hasn't returned yet it that was like an hour and half ago.

John was yawning and complaining about how much he ate, my mom walked in the room.

"Great feast," said Ringo smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

She looked at all of us and we nodded "So mama want go to bed," asked my father as he put his arms around of my mom.

"Night" they called on their way up the stairs.

"Yeah were going to bed as well," said Kimber and off her and Ringo went.

"What about you Jo..." I started to say but stopped when I saw he was fast asleep.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I asked Paul

"What the hell," he said

My parents had a huge indoor heated pool just thinking about it made me want to just jump right in. We quickly changed and went swimming, it was fun dunking each other under the water but best of all was the long kiss that followed when he backed me into a corner.

**Sorry for any typos :O **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles... Suggestions and reviews are always welcome but be nice please :( Ps. this story is going to be ending soon so any suggestions please let me know:)**


	25. The Secret

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 25**

**The Secret**

I spent all Friday morning with mom and the girls shopping and doing other girl things we ate lunch at the Lloyd Center.

"God I hate Black Friday," I breathed after getting the last of mom's stuff into the car

"Well I like it," smiled Jess

"Yeah you would," Kimber cut in

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked sweetly

I rolled my eyes and pointed out "Jess you bought everything for yourself,"

"Well that's what we should," she laughed

**Back at the house:**

Paul was exploring when stumbled across a music room "Wow" he said under his breath, as he walked in something caught his eye it was a beautiful Cherry Grand Piano. He stepped closer to it when Mr. Swanson came in

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Paul jumped and turned around quick "Yes sir," he replied

"You do not have to nervous around me." he laughed

"Sorry you just startled me,"

"You like music then?" asked Mr. Swanson smiling

"Aye, it's my life"

Mr. Swanson nodded "I see can I show you something?"

"Sure,"

"Look around what do you see?"

Paul looked around the room and saw many guitars and pictures on the walls, one picture caught his eye it was of a young child no more than ten years old playing a black acoustic guitar with a silver humming bird on it

"Is that? No can't be," he started mumble

Mr. Swanson gave him a quick nod and said "Yes Keely,"

Paul stepped forward for a closer look and looked at her face "Was she any good?" he asked

"Well why don't you ask her yourself," smiled Mr. Swanson and turned to leave

"Um.. Sir may I?" Paul asked pointing to the piano

"Why certainly my fear boy," he said and walked out

"Ass kisser," said John as he entered the room

"What why?

"Mr. Swanson my I kiss your ass," he teased

"Oh shut it," breathed Paul

"This is bloody America I don't have to shut," John laughed

Paul shook his head and began to play a soft melody on the piano, he closed his eyes and felt the music flow through his fingers. He was like another person when he played he in-haled and exhaled as the music escaped his mind and onto the keys.

"Hi guys," I said as I entered the music room

"'Lo Keel," John said skipping over and hugging me

Paul stopped playing then turned to me "You did not tell us you played guitar."

"Oh well that was along time ago," I sighed

"Come on Peach I bet you can still play," he smiled

Well...I dunno?" I started to say but John cut me off by shouting "SHE'S GONNA PLAY GUYS!"

Next thing I know Ringo and Kimber came followed by George and Jess "What I never said I was going to play," I said

Paul came over whispered "You can do it" in my ear

"Fine I'm going to play one of your songs," I sighed

"Fab! What song?" asked John

I simply replied "Yesterday mind you I'm going to chance some words,"

"Okay let's hear it," said Paul clapping his hands together

"Tisk, tisk look how excited he is because the bird is going to sing his song," joked John

I stuck out my tongue at him as I went to get my guitar "Gosh I haven't played you in years" I said to myself.

"Okay here I go"

I strummed now all I had to do was remember the right cords and frets..

Finally after a couple tries I got right melody came from the guitar I started to sing...

_**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.**_

_**Now it looks as though they're here to stay.**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Suddenly,**_

_**I'm not half the girl I used to be,**_

_**There's a shadow hanging over me,**_

_**Oh, yesterday came suddenly.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**xoxo**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Why he had to go**_

_**I don't know he wouldn't say.**_

_**I said something wrong,**_

_**Now I long for yesterday.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.**_

_**Now I need a place to hide away.**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Why he had to go**_

_**I don't know he wouldn't say.**_

_**I said something wrong,**_

_**Now I long for yesterday.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.**_

_**Now I need a place to hide away.**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

_**Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm**_...

By the time I was finished my cheeks were bright pink, that was the first time I sang in front of that many people. The next thing I know is John started to crack up laughing

"It's because of you it was Paul," he spat

"Me why?"

"You face you looked like you were having an orgasm," he smirked

Paul face turned as bright as mine "Nope John he your wrong,"

"Da' hell I am," he said, then teased with a horrible sex voice "oh Keely PLEASE, PLEASE ME."

"Your perverted," he said

"Not as much as you are my friend," he laughed

"Hey aren't you two going to say something?" Jess asked George but Ringo answered her "nope it's best if we stay out of this come ladies," they hurried out of the room at super speed.

"John stop it his face did not look like that," I said in Paul's defense

"How do you know have you ever seen his face?" John asked wiggling his eyebrows

"First of all that is none of your.." Paul started to say but I put my hand up to his mouth

"It's not worth it," I said to Paul giving him a wink before turning to John and saying "besides I'll never tell"

"It's true Gram, Gram could sense it," John exclaimed

I shrugged and shook my head "Come Paul let us leave John to his fantasies,"

So that's what we did leaving John sitting their with a weird smile on his face, one can only imagine what goes on in his head.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles... Reviews are always welcomed..This one was a shorter chapter hope you enjoyed it :D  
**


	26. The Premiere

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 26**

**The Premiere**

**Saturday:**

I woke up kinda early walked down stairs to find everyone at the table, mom had made a huge breakfast anything you could think of she had laid out in a buffet style.

"Morning Sweetie," she said coming over to hug me

"Morning," I yawned

She smiled and sat back down to finish her coffee, I walked over and grabbed me a muffin and a cup of coffee then proceeded to sit down at the table. When I sat down I noticed John was smiling at me "What?" I asked

"Your mum and dad helped me get a ticket," he said

"For a plane," I tried to ask but but it came out "Foraplane?" thanks to my mouth being full of muffin

"Keely don't talk with your mouth full," my dad scolded

"Sorry," I breathed once I swallowed it

"No for a boat of course a plane you silly bird you," John said rolling his eyes

I smiled I was happy he was not traveling back with me but I still asked "Why?"

"Because if I have to ride all that way with you two I'll die," he said so dramaticly

"Whatever," I sighed but on the inside I was jumping for joy.

Paul and I left around noon Jess and the others would be leaving tomorrow morning, before I left Portland I had go sa goodbye to Gram Gram. I stopped by her house and knocked on the door but I guess she wasn't home so I left her a note and we went on our way. The ride home was more enjoyable without John's complaints, Paul and I laughed and joked fot most of the way.. By nightfall we were in Central Califonia and I got us a room at a Marriott it was the only hotel available, we order room service for nice quite night together. I took a shower and hopped into be beside Paul who was watching tv I leaned into his chest and that's the last thing I remember.

**Paul's POV:**

She told me she was going to watch some tv with me after her shower but she fell asleep instead, I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair then leaned back and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning we took our time getting ready, had a free hot breakfast downstairs and checked out. My heart was telling this was going to end soon and I hated it I was in love with woman she made me feel different then Jane ever did. For the first time I was lost of words as I watched her face from the side such beauty what was i going to do without her.

"Why are you so quite?" she asked looking at me with concern in her eyes

"Oh nothing," I lied once we get back to L.A. I knew the rush would start and the time we will spend together will be treasured for life.

**A Few Weeks Later:**

**Keely's POV:**

The weeks flew by for me as I rushed to have The Beatles big movie premiere perfect for Mr. Sizer but most importantly them. I was sitting on the couch when Ringo came in

"This place needs a tree," he said with a smile

I looked at him and shook my head "You know what Rings your right," I agreed

"Right about what?" asked Paul as he entered the room

"Getting a tree," I said happily

Paul started to get a smile "Alright let's do it,"

"Do what?" asked John who just walked in and heard Paul say "Do it"

We all looked at each other and said "Get a tree" at the sametime.

"What are you waiting for Christmas come on," he said already out the door

"What about this one?" asked Ringo holding up a short tree

"Please that one is to small besides we already have enough small things," John said rolling his eyes

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ringo asked angrily

"Oh I think you do," snapped John

Ringo was about to say somthing but Paul shook his head 'no' and looked at the tree Ringo was holding "Well thinks it's a swell tree," he said smiling "what about you Keels?"

I looked at the tree it kinda reminded me of the Charlie Brown tree and smiled "I love it,"

"You see Rings she loves it," Paul said reasurring him

"ARE YOU TWO MAD!" yell John

"Maybe," sighed Paul

"Come on let's buy it," I said and we did even with John's protest he was out voted so there :P

Later we decorated the tree with pretty flashing lights, red garland and red and Green bulbs it looked beautiful

"And now time for the tree topper," I said smiling

"Starr can put on the star," John joked handing Ringo the star.

"Thanks," he said and carefully placed it on top of the tree.

"There perfect," said Paul

I made us some hot cocoa and we all sat down to look at our hard work even had a few laughs...

It was the day of the premiere and felt like_** "Shit" **_and I didn't know why, everything I looked at or smelled made me want run to the bathroom and throw up. I looked at myself in the mirror I wasn't pale or anything I just felt light headed. I spent the day at Jess's place we were waiting for Kimber to come over, so we could get ready together and do each others make-up.

"Okay girls lets make ourselves pretty!" she yelled as she came through the door

"Me first," squeeled Jess

"Right sis right this way," Kimber said gesturing her towards her room.

I laughed to myself "Why do woman have to take all day to get ready," I sighed.

**Meanwhile:**

Three Beatles were relaxing and watching their "Beatle brother" rush around like a nut just to make sure himself look his best for the premiere.

"Make sure your nails are done while at it," laughed John

Paul just rolled his eyes and went back to getting ready and murmered "Shove off."

"Did you say something Paulie?" John teased

Ringo looked at his watch then looked at George and said "Maybe we should start getting ready to huh mate."

"Ah yes Ringo I do believe you are right," George said in a playful voice

John raised his eyebrow and shook his head "Birds," he breathed pointing at them

**A little later...**

"I can't believe the studio made us buy new suits I mean what was wrong with our old suits," protested Ringo whoes sleeves were to long

"You see Rings that's just what they were **"old,"**" replied Paul who was fixing his own sleeves

"They weren't old we just bought them before we left," said George

"Yes 1965," smiled Paul

"Oh I get it," nodded George.

"Come on John you had plenty of time to get ready we have to go!" shouted Paul

"Bloody hell! I'm not going out in this!" spat John

"Why ever not?" asked Ringo

"This is why," John said stepping out of his room to reveal his suit with sleeves that were to short, the other three stared for a second the bursted into laughter

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Hey that's my coat," laughed Ringo

John's cheeks turned a slight pink "Give that to me," he said grabbing the coat from Ringo and tossing the other one to him.

**Back at Jess's...**

We were waiting for the boys and kept cheeking our make-up, Jess walke to window "THERE HERE!" she shreiked

I quickly ran to the window to have a look and saw a Hummer Limousine pulling up my heart started beat fast, this was it the big night. Ringo was the first one out follwed by George and Paul they looked so handsome as they walked up to get us.

"I'm here to escort Miss Kimber to the premiere," winked Ringo

Kimber rushed over grabbed his arm and walked back to the limo with him "You look beautiful," he smiled helping her into the car.

Jess looked like she wanted to faint when George walked her back to the limo then my turn Paul held out his arm for me I smiled and took it. As we walked back to the limo he said "You looking stunning Peach,"

"Thanks" I breathed

My dress was plain a strapless long rich purple but I wore small diamond earrings and a match necklace, Paul helped me into the limo then got in himself.

"Champagne anyone?" asked Ringo once we were settled in

"Sure," everyone said except for me

"What's wrong luv?" Paul asked with concern

"I don't really feel that good," I explained

Paul felt my forehead and my cheeks "You don't feel warm," he said

"My stomach just feels upset that's all," I tried to reassure him

"Oh I almost forgot I invited Veronica to be my date," piped John

"What why?" I blurted out

"I wanted her to be," he mocked

We picked up Veronica and I could not believe the dress she was wearing, it completely see through and you see she had no bra on. From the moment we arrived at the red carpet all I could see was a sea of flashing lights but with Paul right beside me I felt better. It took us a good twenty to thirty minutes to get inside the theater, we sat and the movie came on it was everything I wanted it to be amazing was how I descibed it. The after party was going to be on Mr. Sizer's privet yaht so that's where we headed.

"Wow!" is what I said stepping out to see the size of it and Jess and Kimber's reaction was pretty much the same as mine.

Once inside we introduced to the horored guest and to my surprise the older version of Ringo and Paul did not suspect a thing, they were just amazed on how I fould perfect matches.

"So how did you do it?" asked our time Ringo

"Yes how?" asked Sir Paul smiling

"Very carefully it took me weeks," I replied

"I see," they both said

A waiter came over and asked "Stuffed Sea Urchin?" I took one look at it and ran for the bathroom, my stomach was queezy.

Jess saw me rush by and ran after me "Are you alright?" she asked

I shook my head no and made to the bathroom just in time, I felt horrible after throwing up and stepped out of the bathroom to where Jess was waiting.

"What's wrong Keels?" she asked when I sat down by her

"It's complicated," I sighed

'Gasp' "Keely Swanson are pregnant?" she asked

"What? no!" I replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"Okay let's get back to the party Paul is probability wondering where you went," she said

I followed her and found Paul "Hey Peach where did ya go?" he asked

"Restroom," I whispered

"Ah, I see," he nodded

All in all it was a great party dancing, food and meeting new faces but now it was time to go home.

**Christmas Morning:**

"Hey wake up Peach it's Christmas morning," Paul whispered in my ear

"Wha..?" I mumbled

"Come it's time to get up," he said smiling

I got out of bed, combed my hair and brushed my teeth, as I walked out I was greeted with a "HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" causing me to jump

"Jesus!" was all I could say

"Open mine first!" Ringo said happily

"Okay I will but first let me get some coffee," I said

"Already did," said John who was smiling and holding my cup of coffee

"Thanks," I said taking it and having a sip, now back to Ringo's gift I quickly opened it revealing a sweat shirt with **'Dinner Is Ready When The Smoke Alarm Goes Off'** written on the front.

I smiled and said "You know me all to well."

"Yeah I saw this shirt and it screamed Keely," he joked

I smiled again "Here I have something for you,"

Ringo took the box and opened "I love them," he said hollding up two black engraved drum sticks that said ( RINGO ROCKS).

He gave me a hug then George handed me a gift "Open mine next," he said

I did and it was a cute pair of heels that I knew Jess helped pick out "Thanks" I said

He opened my gift it was a painting of a palace in India "Thanks," he smiled

John handed me a glass rose "Didn't have time to wrap it," he sighed

"That's alright thanks here is yours," I said handing him his gift

"Thanks," he said when he opened it and found a bottle of Polo

Kimber and Jess pitched in and got me a new camera and I got them a new outfits which they loved.

Paul came over with a small box "For you my love," I carefully opened it and smiled when I saw the most beauitful diamond bracelet I had ever seen. I took it out of the box and he helped put it on.

"Thank you," I said and pulled him into a kiss

"Hey how come we didn't get a kiss," joked John

"Here this is for you," I said handing Paul a small box as well, he quickly opened it revealing a Vintage Rolex watch.

"Wow I really don't know what to say Peach," he breathed

"There's a first," teased John

"Let's eat," said Ringo

We had a nice breakfast of cereal and later had a wonderful dinner out could this day get any better. When we got home we played Christmas music and danced Kimber danced to 'Santa Baby' with Ringo as Santa which was funny the look on his face was priceless. Then a bright light filled the room my heart stopped it was time for them to go home. Kimber and Jess had made up their minds to go back with them ages ago and that just left me with the hardest choice of my life.

"Come with us," they said

Paul came over to me "Please I love you and I don't want to lose you," he said

"I can't my job Mr. Sizer just made me manager last night,"

"But what about us?" he asked

This was hard for me to say "There is no us I have a family here in this time and I can't go leaving them."

Paul look crushed "Yeah, but?"

I kissed him and placed something in his pocket then shoved him away "Bye," I said and walked out.

What was I doing I only made halfway to the elevator when I relized I can't live without him, so I rushed back to where I left him. "PAUL WAIT I'M PREG...!" but stopped for just as I got into the room he had stepped into the light and 'POOF' was gone "nant," I finshed. I was in total shock he was gone I let him get away and all I could do was cry.

**1965:**

**Paul's POV:**

"God Damn it she changed her mind I saw her come back!" I yelled "we have to go back."

"I'm sorry but you can't go back," said the time travling man

"Why not?" I quickly asked

"You are only allowed one trip," he said firmly and walked away.

My eyes started to burn and could not hold my tears back anymore she was gone out of my life and I would give anything to be with her. John walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Sorry mate."

"It's over," I murmured and placed my hands in my pocket, 'what's this' I thought pulling out this folded pieace of paper. I quickly unfolded it and read it...

_Paul,_

_I would hold and love the one who could lead places_

_and kiss the lips of the one who could sing so sweet._

_I would fly on the wings of a bird I knew it would take me_

_higher. Breath in, breath out you keep me alive you are the fire_

_burning inside of me. I would dance with the feet you could_

_always follow and take the road with the straighest line._

_You do all these things for me and then some, __you are_

_my passion for life._

_Love Always,_

_Keely _

After reading that my haert was broken in so many pieaces and I knew it would never be whole again...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles... Please Review they are always welcome and suggestions... :D P.S. Thanks for all the reviews guys:D**

**My longest chapter written **


	27. Here, There and Everywhere

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Chapter 27**

**Here, There and Everywhere**

**About 7 Months later:**

The pain was still there knowing I could not be with him ever again, I moved from downtown to a apartment in the suburbs because I could not stand seeing places we went. I really did not enjoy my job Mr. Sizer was always telling me to fire someone and I hated that it just wasn't me. So one day I walked in to his office and said "This is my two weeks notice," and that was that. Now I was on the hunt for a new job with no success yet, but I'm hopeful. I know it has been months but I can not get rid of the images in my head of the fun we had together.

**Now 1966:**

John and the others were waiting Paul he was still upset and tried his best not to show it but deep down he knew he had to let go of the past well in this case the future.

"Okay For No One take one"

_**The day breaks, your mind aches**_

_**You find that all her words of kindness linger on**_

_**When she no longer needs you**_

_**xoxo**_

_**She wakes up, she makes up**_

_**She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry**_

_**She no longer needs you**_

_**xoxo**_

_**And in her eyes you see nothing**_

_**No sign of love behind her tears**_

_**Cried for no one**_

_**A love that should have lasted years**_

_**xoxo**_

_**You want her, you need her**_

_**And yet you don't believe her when she says her love is dead**_

_**You think she needs you**_

_**xoxo**_

_**And in her eyes you see nothing**_

_**No sign of love behind the tears**_

_**Cried for no one**_

_**A love that should have lasted years**_

_**xoxo**_

_**You stay home, she goes out**_

_**She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone**_

_**She doesn't need him**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Your day breaks, your mind aches**_

_**There will be times when all the things she said will fill your head**_

_**You won't forget her**_

_**xoxo**_

_**And in her eyes you see nothing**_

_**No sign of love behind her tears**_

_**Cried for no one**_

_**A love that should have lasted years...**_

As soon as the song was finished Paul pulled out the note he had found in his pocket months ago and reread it. when he was finished he refolded it and kissed it

"Christ Paulie!" snapped John and grabbed the piece of paper

"Hey give that back now" Paul demanded "or I'll."

"You'll what?" teased John holding up the note and waving it around "get over her, she is never going to be with you."

"I'm not joking give it back,"

"Yeah well neither am I" John said and took the note and ripped it up

Paul watched in horror as the pieces fell to the ground "Why would you do something like that?" he asked

John just shrugged "You needed to get over her,"

"You did not have to do that," Ringo said in Paul defense

"True you have no respect mate," George added

"You know what it was he was just jealous!" Paul said trying to keep his cool but his hands were starting to shake

"Jealous of what you," John laughed

"You were jealous she choose me over you isn't that right Johnny?"

John's lips went tight "Shut it!" he snapped

"Why should I," Paul firmly "your a..." but he did not get to finish hr had pissed off John and he decked in the eye

"FUCK YOU!" John yelled as he stormed out the door.

**John's POV:**

"Stupid McCartney," I said aloud walking down the street " he doesn't know shit about anything"

I walked for a good half hour before thinking about what had just happened when I came to a familiar shop and went inside,

"Can I help you sir," came a voice from behind the counter

I cleared my throat "Yes can you send me back through time?"

The man looked at me "Sorry your time was up,"

"I've made a mistake and I want to make it better," I said with a smile

"If you will just leave now sir I am very busy," the man said and started to walk in the back

"Wait!" I yelled and grabbed him then got down on my knees "I'll give you anything,"

"I hate begging," he sighed

"Please," whispered...

**Keely's time:**

I was home filling out applications online when I heard **'POP' **so I put on my brave face grab a can of hair spray and walked downstairs.

"Hold it right there!" I shouted when I saw a man standing in my entrance way with his back towards me

"Luv it's me," he said

"John is that you?" I asked

"The one and only," he said smiling

I ran over and hugged him "What are you doing here?" I quickly asked

"Well I need you to write Paul a new letter,"

My heart sunk "Oh," I sighed

"Just kidding I've come to ask you if you have reconsidered that offer," he said

I looked down at the floor and said "I've thought about lots of times."

**1966:**

"I wonder if John will be back soon," sighed Ringo

"Dunno" shrugged George

"We can still practice without him," said Paul

"Oh alright," they both sighed

Paul stepped to the microphone and sighed "This is for Keely,"

**To lead a better life I need my love to be here...**

**xoxo**

**Here, making each day of the year**

**Changing my life with a wave of her hand**

**Nobody can deny that there's something there...**

**xoxo**

**There, running my hands through her hair**

**Both of us thinking how good it can be**

**Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there...**

**xoxo**

**I want her everywhere and if she's beside me**

**I know I need never care**

**But to love her is to need her everywhere **

**Knowing that love is to share...**

**xoxo**

**Each one believing that love never dies**

**Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there**

**xoxo**

**I want her everywhere and if she's beside me**

**I know I need never care**

**But to love her is to need her everywhere**

**Knowing that love is to share...**

**xoxo**

**Each one believing that love never dies**

**Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there...**

**xoxo**

**To be there and everywhere**

**Here, there and everywhere...**

As he finished a tear ran down his cheek "I'm sorry," he breathed

"Don't be," came a voice from the door

Paul knew that voice he quickly turned around to see Keely standing there "Paul I'm so sorry," she sighed.

He smiled and held put his hand and she came "I forgive you," he whispered

Tears were forming in her eyes when he pulled her into a passionate kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, they gently pulled away "I love you," she breathed

"I love you to and I never want to lose you again,"

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Hey lads here comes Uncle Johnny," John announced as he entered the studio

Keely look at John "Oh yeah, Paul there is someone I want you to meet," she said smiling

"Okay," he smiled and let her go

She walked over to John and took the small bundle he was holding and went back to Paul, John went to rejoin George and Ringo on the sidelines who looked like they wanted to say how but held their tongues.

Paul looked down at the tiny bundle in Keely's arms "This Lily," she smiled

"Lily?" he asked

"Yes Lily Ann McCartney," she breathed

"How did this happen?"

"You see Paulie when a girl and guy..." but Paul quickly cut him off "I know how it happens but when?"

"The night we made up," she replied

He smiled and held out his arms to hold his baby daughter, as he held her he looked at he carefully she was beautiful just like her mother.

"Can I see?" Ringo asked coming over

"Sure right after Paul," giggled Keely

"Aw! She's so adorable," came Jess's voice

"Yeah she has you cheeks and lips," Ringo teased Paul by pinching his cheeks

"Ouch!"

"Macca you naughty boy you," joked John

"John I want to thank you," Paul said pulling him aside

"Yeah well I your hell to work with when your depressed," he said with a smile

Paul just shook his head and pulled him into a hug "Thanks."

**Almost a year later:**

**Keely's POV: **

"Do you Miss Swanson take James Paul McCartney to be your husband?"

"I do" I replied

"And do James Paul McCartney...?" Paul cut him off before he could finish

"I do," he said

I giggled "Oh Paul."

"Well then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted from our friends as we kissed

Lily was a year old now she had dark brown hair like her daddy and my small figure. Paul's nickname for her was "Mini Peach'" because of color of her cheeks were like mine.

Our wedding was perfect and the honeymoon was romantic if you know what I mean, Jess and George watched Lily for us. I was truly happy I was here.

This is Mrs. Keely Paul McCartney wishing you well and to follow your heart goodbye...

**The End**

**And In The End The Love You Take**

**Is Equal To The Love You Make**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles just my OC... Please Review and thanks for the reviews... Hope you enjoyed my story I had fun writing it and sorry for any typos I did my writing in the dark big mistake ; 0 **


End file.
